Por Besarte
by Ai no Tsumi
Summary: Serie de historias de Uchihacest que giran alrededor de una canción. Reeditado "Hazme" & "En cambio No". Fin de la reedición.
1. Por besarte

Estimadas personitas he regresado ¡Después de mucho tiempo! ¡Y con otro fic de Uchihacest!...

**TÍTULO:**

**Por Besarte**

**PAREJA:**

¡ItaSasu! ¡ItaSasu! ¡ItaSasu!

**DERECHO DE AUTOR:**

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. El tema que le da nombre a esta historia, "Por Besarte", es de "Lu".

**RESUMEN:**

Serie de historias de ItaSasu que giran alrededor de una canción.

**Por Besarte**

**(Sasuke POV)**

Finalizamos con la misión que nos dio Pein. Por decisión de Itachi, nos dispusimos a descansar debajo de algunos árboles. Estamos recostados en el raso suelo. Sus ojos están serenos. La calma se reflejaba en su rostro. Lo miré de costado, podía sentir que mi corazón saldría de mi cuerpo…, en cualquier momento… El tenerlo cerca me estremece…

Sentí la ternura del pasto, y entonces… me sobresalté…

Sus dedos acarician con suma delicadeza mis manos, haciéndome soltar los pastos que mantenía aprisionado. Todo lo hace con lentitud. Entrecerré mis ojos ante el contacto. Lo sé. Es más que seguro que noté esta acción un tanto cursi. Y entonces perdido en mis fantasías…

Sus manos se entrelazan con las mías…, parecía querer decir algo, mas permanecía inmutable como siempre. Con esa aterradora calma… sus labios se abrieron con discreción… interpreté que quería romper el silencio…

—Sentimientos… —murmuró Itachi, y no pude evitar clavar mis orbes en sus labios… Rojos, como sus ojos escarlatas, por ende sensuales—. Sasuke…

¿Sabe que lo miro con un anhelo de primavera?

Él lo sabe. A veces puedo ser tan evidente…

— ¿En qué piensas? — me pregunta, sin dejar de acariciar mis manos.

—En nada —Trato de mantenerme sereno.

—Todavía recuerdas lo acontecido —declaró. Ciertamente, resonaba en mi cabeza—. Y no me odias —afirmó, aunque muy dentro pensé que aquello era una pregunta, que muchas veces respondí de la misma manera.

Pero él necesitaba saber que no lo odiaba, todos los días requería de mi indulto. Y se lo dije:

—Sí, recuerdo lo que me relataste —respondí simplemente—. ¡Y no! —exclamé —, no te odio. Te perdono.

Aunque a mi entender, no había nada que perdonar. Después de qué Itachi me salvará de las garras de Orochimaru, y me contará sus razones para cometer aquel ilícito… esa cruenta masacre. Por protegerme de una futura guerra. De una conspiración organizada por esa persona que decía ser nuestro padre. Ese mismo sujeto que lo utilizaba a él, como si fuera un títere, y que a mí me despreciaba. No pude odiarlo… Pero aunque lo quisiera, jamás podría hacerlo. Porque en verdad lo amo… y más que a un hermano. Estos sentimientos no pueden cambiarse.

No obstante esto suene sanguinario, es la verdad: Itachi quería un "mundo feliz" para mí. Dejó de lado su vida, por la mía. Soportó mis palabras frías, aguantó mi desprecio… Y yo no podría siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de odiar a una persona con éstas características. Sería inadmisible censurarlo… porque lo que él hizo para mí, supera en años luz lo que haría mi séquito de admiradoras. Y no es que quisiera algo de ellas. No, es sólo una mera comparación, para reparar en el desinterés de mi aniki por su persona. Él siempre me considero, por sobre los demás, y por si mismo…

Quiero entregarle mi vida. Quiero curar sus heridas. Quiero mostrarle mis emociones. Quiero construir otra vida junto a él. Quiero entregarme a mi asesino…

—Estoy cansado de esta situación… —me dice, sin cambiar sus emociones. Es oficial: Uchiha Itachi es indescifrable.

— ¿Qué dices? —Es lo único que atino a decir. Su cercanía saca mi lado infantil.

—Hermano pequeño ¿Piensas que sólo te salvé de Orochimaru por qué eres mi única familia?

No sé que contestar. Y no puedo mirarle a los ojos sin sentirme vulnerable a su mirada. En mis ensueños deliro con un amor recíproco. Tal vez hay algo más…

—Nunca has sido una carga para mí —me confiesa, se refiere a nuestro pasado.

Mi pulso se detiene.

— ¿Qué sientes? — me pregunta.

¿Sentir?

Y en un repentino movimiento está encima de mí. Sus piernas se enredan con las mías. Con cada mano aprisiona mis muñecas. Si antes estaba nervioso, ahora sufriré un ataque al corazón.

— ¿No quieres decirlo? Lo leo es tus ojos… Tus emociones… Pero quiero oírlo de tus labios…

Él es consiente de mis sentimientos. Nunca podré ocultarle nada, ni ahora ni en el futuro. Mi hermano es la única persona con la habilidad de leer mi mente. Y aunque no quiera decirlo, sé que no tengo alternativa.

—Te… amo…—declaro lo que guarda mi corazón.

La calma que hay me inquieta. Sólo el débil murmullo de los árboles corta el silencio. Únicamente el silbido del viento, disimula el latido de mi corazón, que lucha por salir de mi pecho.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? —sus ojos continúan inexpresivos, ¿Cómo es capaz de mantenerse inmutable ante semejante declaración?

Habiéndome revelado, no puedo callar. Perdí la racionalidad, mi mente está siendo dominada por mi lado sentimental…

—Comenzar una vida, estar a tu lado por siempre. Anhelo tener tu corazón. Sentir tus labios en los míos. Extasiarme con tus besos… respirar de ti… quiero un beso tuyo, perpetuamente tenerte en cabeza. Quiero que me beses, y así conservar un recuerdo de la persona que amo. Si me das este beso, sé que jamás te olvidaré…

Me mira con tranquilidad, es como si hubiese esperado esa respuesta.

— ¿Y qué me darás a cambio? —Desciende a mi oído, sus palabras me embriagan.

Pensando en aquello, me quedé con la pregunta. Había pedido su eterna compañía, ¿qué podría ofrecerle en compensación? Mi integridad, mi completa integridad.

—Todo lo que soy…, lo que quieras tomar…

— ¿Serás mío? —Su nariz se oculta en mi cuello.

—Seré tuyo…

Presionó aún más mis muñecas contra el pasto. Unió ambas manos arriba de mi cabeza. Liberó la siniestra. Acarició mis mejillas sin prisas…, parecía que temía romperme. Me tocaba como si fuera de cristal.

Sus dedos se deslizaron en mis labios, los presionó. Y sus ojos se enfocaron en zona, hice lo mismo. Me concentré en su boca. Por mucho tiempo esperé por éste toque…

—Suaves —murmuró, exprimiendo sus dedos en mi boca.

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta, nuestros ojos en ningún momento se separaron. Y cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros…

—Te amo, otouto… —su hálito me hace sentir soplos en el corazón.

Nuestros labios se unieron. Con una mano sostenía mi mentón. E involuntariamente cerré mis párpados. Quería recordar éste momento. Grabarlo en mi memoria. Recordar mi primer beso. Guardar el sabor de Itachi.

Sus labios se movían sin prisas. Él tenía las intenciones de hacerme disfrutar. Quería dejar un estigma en mi boca. Por eso mordisqueó mi labio inferior. En consecuencia algo brotó de esa zona que hirió. Sangre. No pude evitar abrir mi boca para gemir ante esa lesión. Él no perdió la oportunidad. Su lengua invadió mi cavidad. Y mis gemidos se ahogaron en mi garganta. Prácticamente estaba violando éste pequeño espacio.

Me ahogo… y quiero morir de esta forma. Con sus labios sobre los míos. Porque Itachi sabe a prohibido. Sabe a locura. Es mi perdición… es mi amor…  
Aunque no quise separarme, debía hacerlo. Mi rostro se estaba poniendo lívido. Necesitaba de ese elemento… aire…mi cuerpo me lo pedía a gritos, a pesar de que mi mente no quería acatar mis necesidades naturales.

Con cuidado muevo mis muñecas. Y él se percato de mis intenciones. Se alejo lentamente de mí. Parecía confundido. Por lo que dije:

—Te amo, Itachi.

Él simplemente besó mi frente.

Nadie me importa más que él… Nadie más. Lo quiero a él, por su entrega. Por no esperar nada a cambio… Por su inquebrantable juramento de protegerme, como cuando éramos simples hermanos… Porque ahora somos más que eso… somos amantes, y tengo la certeza de que seremos felices desde este momento y hasta la eternidad.

Bésame una vez más Itachi. Quiero tocar tu alma…

Él espero pacientemente a que recobrará el aliento. Me sonrió con complicidad. Sus labios volvieron a unirse con los míos…, sus manos se resbalaron sin apocamiento por mis caderas. Mis manos con naturalidad se entrelazaron en su cuello. Su cuerpo cubrió toda mi anatomía. Correspondí con calma a ese dulce toque…, pero mis labios aún son torpes. Y él lo logró. Tomó las riendas del contacto. Abrí mi boca, para darle lugar a su caliente lengua. Deje que inspeccionará cada rincón.

Bésame. Bésame. Bésame.

Este sentimiento es sólo por ti, aniki.

Y nuevamente él se separa de mis labios, para mi sorpresa, él sonríe.

— ¿Quieres probar algo mejor que un beso? —me susurra en la oreja. Su respiración es sumamente caliente.

— ¿Algo qué es…? —Pero no terminó de preguntar. Su boca, súbitamente rápida, me lo impide.

Y nos fundimos en una lucha en nuestras bocas, o mejor dicho él se convierte en un arqueólogo experto de mi cavidad. Me siento intoxicado con éste sensual, sublime, exquisito… Beso.

**FIN**

Con esta reedición quedó demasiado cortito, ¿no creen?

Hasta la próxima.


	2. The reason

¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado! He aquí el siguiente songfic.

**TÍTULO:**

**The Reason**

**PAREJA:**

¡Uchihacest! ¡ItaSasu! ¡ItaSasu! ¡ItaSasu!

**DERECHO DE AUTOR:**

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. El tema "The reason" es de "Hoobastank".

**RESUMEN:**

El segundo songfic. Ante la decisión que toma Sasuke de unirse a Orochimaru, Itachi piensa en la Razón de su propio comportamiento.

**The Reason**

**La Razón**

_Una Razón para existir… Y mi vida que gira alrededor de la tuya. Tú, mi Razón._

**(Itachi POV)**

Nos encontramos caminando por un sendero. Los pájaros son los únicos seres que cortan el silencio. No soy una persona con tendencias a la comunicación. En consecuencia siempre sucede lo mismo cuando estamos en una misión.

—Itachi-san… _—_dice Kisame, posiblemente queriendo usar su voz por temor a perderla. ¿Cuánto hace que no habla con un Humano? Pero verdaderamente mi mente se encuentra en otro lugar.

Mi vista se encuentra perdida entre las nubes. Trato de distinguir una figura entre esos pedacitos de algodón. Y lo veo… Lo veo retorcerse de dolor. Una nube que nos representa a los dos, a él y a mí, en una situación para nada tierna. Esa imagen sigue en mi cabeza. Aún puedo sentir mis manos en su delicado cuello. Es una fotografía que se niega a borrarse de mi percepción. Es imposible que olvide el día en que volví a Konoha. Es increíble que ese contacto que mantuve con él se mantenga intacto, tanto dentro de mis pensamientos como en mi piel. Por tanto…

Es irónica la vida. Como de la noche a la mañana, sin que uno se dé cuenta los sentimientos surgen… o en mi caso, regresan con sólo remover en el pasado. En aquellos días en que, aunque suene extraño, "era verdaderamente feliz".

Un pensamiento lleva a otro. Es sorprendente que aún ahora todos me consideren un genio. Una persona perfecta con un simple "accidente" sobre los hombros, por no decir trastorno psicológico.

Debería alegrarme de que cometí una masacre.

Debería enorgullecerme de la forma en que salgo ileso del peso de la justicia.

Debería sentirme airoso de haber cometido el crimen más recordado de Konoha, y sin embargo permanecer en rebeldía.

Debería sentirme victorioso de mi Gran Hazaña:

Exterminar a un Clan y ocasionarle un daño mental a un niño.

Más en lo último, no podría hablarse de Hazaña.

Todos me denominaban prodigio. El hecho de tener en la sangre la barrera de la línea sucesoria me reviste de ello. Y al tener el Mangekyou Sharingan, me convierte en imbatible. Nadie pone en duda ésta cualidad propia de mi clan. Y resulta paradójico como el magnífico Uchiha Itachi no encontraba una respuesta convincente para sus acciones. No sabía cómo responder con certeza a la insistente pregunta de mis compañeros en Akatsuki:

"_¿Por qué no mataste a Sasuke?"_

Solía contestar: _"porque es débil, porque no valía la pena"_. Aunque en realidad no pude hacerlo porque era mi adorable hermanito, eso me decía interiormente. Sólo a él no podía matarlo. Pero incluso esta réplica parecía hueca… Porque…

Él me miraba con ternura… y yo sentía que podía ser ¿amado?… Él siempre fue tan puro.

Esa trágica noche me observó con temor.

Y él me miró aquella vez que regresé a la Aldea de la Hoja, con aborrecimiento, pero me observó…

Y él cada día parece más distante. Y a la vez es como si quisiera estar más cerca de mí... Si, para matarme. Sólo para vengarse.

Y al contrario de lo que él piensa, ciertamente no soy una persona perfecta. Si lo fuera hace tiempo me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que siento; hace tiempo hubiera respondido categóricamente al interrogante del por qué sigue con vida. Si lo fuera… no estaría revolviendo pensamientos, e hilándolos uno o uno, para luego deshilarlos.

— ¿Lo sientes? _—_me pregunta Kisame, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me parece percibir una rara felicidad en su voz, casi parece ansiedad_—_. ¿Lo sientes?

Prefiero no responder a esa pregunta inútil, por supuesto que lo siento. Hace rato que lo percibí. Es el chakra de unos shinobis. Estoy seguro que son de la Aldea del Sonido.

—Nos estamos acercando a ellos _—_me informa mi compañero.

Apresuro mis pasos, ellos son míos.

Y ahora contemplo a unos ninjas que hace menos de un minuto he vencido. Shinobis con el símbolo de la aldea del sonido. Los masacre sin piedad. De sólo pensar que el imprudente de mi hermano se fue con esa maldita serpiente, hace que pierda la calma.

— ¿En verdad no necesitas ayuda, Itachi-san? _—_me cuestionó Kisame, sonriendo ampliamente.

Me doy la vuelta y le devuelvo una mirada de resentimiento. Él opta por reír ante mi gesto. Le había exigido que no se metiera en mi camino. Estas escorias son mías. Estos cuerpos inertes me pertenecen, son mi premio, yo los puedo descuartizar a mi antojo.

—Parece que no te agradan los shinobis de esa aldea _—_ señala mi compañero.

Poco me importa lo que él me diga o pregunte.

¿Era necesario que te fueras con el Sannin, Sasuke?... ¿Era absolutamente necesario? Kakashi podría haberte entrenado. ¿No era suficiente? ¿Acaso fue por nuestro encuentro más reciente?

Antes de que me fuera por segunda vez de Konoha, te dije:

"_Eres débil ¿Puedes entender por qué eres débil? Es porque te hace falta… odio"_

¡Cuánto me hubiera gusto no haber dicho eso!

Al parecer, mis palabras no tomaron el efecto que pretendía. Deseaba de verdad que te hicieras fuerte, pero por otros medios, no por ése. Es mi culpa, lo sé…

Si bien te sonara ridículo, estoy cambiando por ti, cambiaré sólo por ti, hermanito. En adelante, trataré de prestar más atención a mis emociones. En cuanto te encuentre, y consiga tu indulto, ten por seguro que abandonaré Akatsuki y me iré contigo, Sasuke…

Aunque quisiera poder decir lo siento tanto, expresar: "Perdón por haber asesinado al Clan", simplemente yo… No puedo. Porque eso significaría que estoy admitiendo que mis acciones pasadas no fueron adecuadas. Sería como admitir la comisión de un delito. Como si yo, Uchiha Itachi, aceptara que la masacre del clan Uchiha fue un terrible error. Y verdaderamente, eso sería una hipocresía. Porque en su momento le di prioridad a la eficacia de mi objetivo, no reparé en los medios. Sigo pensando que ese fue el medio más idóneo para lograr mi Fin Supremo. Por estas razones, nunca lo diré… Nunca jamás lo pronunciaré. No esperes de mí un arrepentimiento de la masacre, Sasuke.

Aún así, hay una cosa que puedo decirte, lo que sí puedo decir es: "Perdóname por convertirte en una persona fría. Perdóname por elegir los medios más tenebrosos para lograr mi meta, la cual ha sido: protegerte, otouto. Perdóname por haberte dejado solo. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, perdóname por no haber sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para comprender lo que verdaderamente representas para mí. Perdóname por ser un Idiota. Perdóname por ser imperfecto. Perdóname por eso, otouto".

Ciertamente quisiera borrar esa mirada sombría, detener tus lágrimas y cuidarte, tal cual acostumbraba hacerlo. Regresar a esos días, regresar donde tú estabas… donde había una sonrisa tuya, en la cual podía apoyarme.

No sabes cómo las imágenes reviven dentro de mí. En aquel trágico momento en que viste los cuerpos mutilados de nuestros padres. Realmente no quería que contemples esa carnicería. Tus inocentes ojos siguen presentes en mi cabeza, la forma nunca antes vista de tu mirada; una mezcla de horror en estado de shock. Sinceramente, no deseaba enseñarte la cara de la muerte. Esto es algo de lo que me arrepiento todos los días.

Sin embargo, en este instante, como perdido en el abismo, como una alma en pena, como la imagen de un cuerpo sin vida; he decirte, Sasuke, que a pesar de todo esto encontré un motivo. Una razón para continuar con esta despreciable vida. Un motivo para arriesgar todo. Un impulso que es una especie de alicante para sacar todo de mí: lo mejor, lo peor, una fuerza más sobrenatural.

He hallado mi elixir…

Siento que al igual que mis compañeros de Akatsuki, yo tengo una razón para continuar. Un algo que me impulsa. Es como un viento que me estimula. Algo sumamente extraño… No sabía con exactitud como describirlo, porque no estaba preparado. Pero ahora lo entiendo. Hay un motivo después de todo. Poseo una inspiración.

Al fin de cuentas, no soy una persona perfecta, querido hermanito. Nunca lo he sido. Porque me tomo un tiempo darme cuenta de esto que siento. Me llevo casi una eternidad escuchar a mi parte irracional. Tardé demasiado en comprender que simbolizas más que un sentimiento fraternal.

—Es hora de irnos, Itachi-san _—_me dice Kisame.

Les doy una última mirada a los cuerpos tendidos en el suelo. Me alejó con lentitud de lo que fue mi más reciente exterminio, de seguro serán la comida de los pájaros carroñeros.

Quiero que lo entiendas, Sasuke. Acabaré con cada uno de ellos, con todos los shinobis de la Aldea del Sonido e incluso le haré sentir en carne propia el Dolor a la persona que te hizo promesas de Poder… Orochimaru sabrá lo que es el Dolor. No lo dudes, tu "sensei" lo pagará caro, Sasuke.

—Vamos, Itachi-san _—_me apremia_—_. Debemos continuar.

Sin más me dispongo a tomar la delantera, dejando detrás a mi camarada.

Mi hermanito ha sido la persona más importante en mi vida... No, decirlo así suena tan vano. Una rectificación, con el perjuicio de que sea ordinaria e imprecisa, de igual modo, me arriesgaré a expresarla: ¡Es la única persona que realmente me interesa! Traté por todos los medios de convencerme que lo dejé con vida por qué no podía romper ese lazo. Porque no podía acabar con mi dulce hermanito.

_¿Por qué soy como soy?_

¿Por qué encubrir mis sentimientos con palabras que no son mías?... ¿Por qué justificarme diciendo a mí mismo que me dieron órdenes de acabar con mi Clan?... Tras esas justificaciones, había una Respuesta. Y no soy niño para desligarme de mis decisiones. Si hice lo que hice… fue por salvaguardar alguien, si no lo maté… fue… por un Fundamento.

_¿Por qué…?_

He reflexionado por un tiempo indeterminado sobre esta situación que me atormenta. Quizás queriendo encontrar el motivo de mis acciones, el fin de mis medios… Tenía que existir una causa. Una Razón. Sólo eso necesitaba.

Y finalmente he caído en la cuenta de que representa algo más que mi indefenso otouto… algo más…

Y yo, Uchiha Itachi, he encontrado mi motivo de existencia. He hallado una Razón por la que vale la pena continuar con esta degradante vida. Algo por lo cual seguir adelante. Ese algo que me incita a recurrir a cualquier método para proteger a esa alma pura. A pesar de que él únicamente anhele mi muerte…

He hallado la única persona por la que estaría dispuesto a dar más que mi vida. Alguien que obtiene lo peor de mí, todo por protegerlo, y a la vez saca un lado humano que nadie creyó que poseía… porque con él he aprendido el significado detrás de la palabra Amor.

Ahora puedo decirlo con claridad.

Puedo confesarlo sin sentir remordimientos.

Antes limitado por esa manía de no creerme Humano,

Yo no descubrí a la Razón, al contrario…

Todo el tiempo hubo una Razón…

Todo el tiempo ha sido mi Razón.

No soy perfecto,

Después de años, reconocí mi Motivación…

Ya no hay Miedo por decirlo… Ya no hay Duda

No temo expresarlo:

Mi Razón tuvo un nombre… Mikoto le puse un nombre a mi Razón.

Mi Razón se llama Uchiha Sasuke, mi adorable hermanito.

**¿FIN…?**

He aquí la Reedición. Esto es estresante.

_Oyasumi, mata ashita._


	3. Savin me

**TÍTULO:**

**Por Besarte**

**DISCLAIMER:**

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La canción "Savin´me" es de Nickelback.

**ACLARACIÓN:**

Este songfic es la continuación de** "The reason"**.

**Savin´me**

**Salvándome**

**(Sasuke POV)**

"¿Tú vendrás por mí, vas a llegar… por mí?" Son las cosas en las que diariamente pienso.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? _—_pregunta un hombre al que no me interesa conocerle el nombre. Alguna vez me habrá dicho su nombre y no me interese en retenerlo en mi cabeza.

Este científico es uno de los que me ve como a un hijo; cree que estoy arruinando mi vida. Pero aparte de preguntar, no puede hacer nada.

Si no puedes hacer algo por mí, ¿por qué quieres saber cómo me siento?

—Deberías ir a descansar _—_me sugiere de manera paternal, regalándome una sonrisa.

Si nunca podrás hacer nada por mí… ¿Qué ganas cuidándome? Lo miré desafiante. Él no debe preocuparse por mí, si no puedes salvarme no te preocupes por mantenerme vivo.

No tiene idea de cuánto dura una espera… Porque él no sabe que todas las noches una invocación desgarradora sale de mis labios, un ruego para que alguien traspasé los muros de mi prisión. Que en secreto digo su nombre… el único nombre que jamás olvidaré, pase lo que pase. No, no conoce este silencioso pedido de salvación, por tanto no debería inquietarse por mí.

Cosas como preocuparse y no hacer nada, la gente no debería desgastarse inútilmente en mostrarse humanitaria. No es fructífero y es en vano. Me alejé hacia la _salida,_ para no ver su cara de lástima.

—Oh veo… Si necesitas algo, me avisas _—_dice arreglándose las gafas.

¿Qué puedo necesitar de él? Nada.

_No puedes ayudarme… Tú debes saber que no puedes ayudarme_

No puedo evitar sacar mi lado perverso, el sharingan aparece en mis ojos… Como la autodefensa de un animal en peligro. Sin duda entendió mi advertencia, puesto que no perdió tiempo en volver a su trabajo, concentrándose en los diferentes tubos de ensayos. Es mi momento de picardía, me reí de su cobardía y pronto continué mi recorrido en los túneles de Orochimaru.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿vuelves del laboratorio? _—_me preguntó Kabuto,tirándome repentinamente del brazo.

Sin vacilaciones me deshice de sus manos, seguí caminando y él se rió.

Estoy dentro de este lugar, ¿llamarlo hogar? "Escondrijo" suena mejor, de cualquier forma esto es provisional, ya que constantemente nos trasladamos. Orochimaru dice que no es bueno estar en un lugar por más de cuatro mese. Pero ahora esto es irrelevante, lo que cuanta es que estoy encerrado en este insignificante espacio. Confinado a estas paredes de tierra. En estos túneles sombríos, en donde toda esperanza se desvanece. En donde mi cuerpo se mueve de forma mecánica. Siento como si fuera un embrión durante el inicio de la gestación. Pero "mi nacimiento" será precoz. Y desde esta esquina en que me encuentro recostado, sólo puede ver pasar el tiempo. Con mis manos me aferro a mí mismo… No hay escapatoria, porque no hay ventanas por donde ver el mañana.

Estar encerrado significa no ver. Aquí no hay luz. Mi visión es nula. Todo es un inconmensurable e intenso vacío.

Pronto sufriré la verdadera metamorfosis… Hice un contrato con el propio Satanás. No hay forma de desentenderme de mis obligaciones. Ese hombre de abominable reputación, para lograr su máximo sueño: la inmortalidad; hizo un acuerdo conmigo. Yo no confié en él, yo cerré los ojos... y tomé la mano de Orochimaru porque me cansé de esperar, pero sigo esperándolo.

Yo quería poder; el poder para acabar con una persona que ha hecho de mi vida un infierno.

No todo es gratis, para lograr algo debes estar dispuesto a sacrificar algo.

Yo lo hice y acepté mi renuncia.

El sannin me prometió poder, un sorprendente poder, con el cual podría consumar mi ambición… No, lo que quiero lograr no es una venganza. Quiero olvidar que la persona que me traicionó no se interesa por mí.

No hay escapatoria. Sin importar cuanto lo piense, mi cuerpo no es libre. Al fin y al cabo, este cuerpo es parte del pacto. Pero al menos mi alma no puede ser aprisionada por el sannin. Nunca lo será, mi corazón será libre.

Volvió a amanecer. Hoy no es distinto de ayer, y he terminado con el entrenamiento. He acabado con el desafío que Kabuto programó esta tarde para mí. Una risa demoníaca sale de mis labios, sucede cada vez que activo el sello maldito durante mi entrenamiento. Siento alivio en esos instantes. Porque al menos sirve para cambiar quien suelo ser, para borrar por completo esos sentimientos que únicamente me hacen débil… Ésta es la manera de romper los vínculos. De deshacerme de todos mis recuerdos… De olvidar que fui traicionado.

Naruto intentó salvarme en dos ocasiones, y no tuvo la suerte ni mucho menos el poder de concretar ese deseo de "Rescatarme del Abismo". Recuerdo su voz. Me parece oírle gritar mi nombre en estos túneles, pero aunque esto sea una alucinación ambos sabemos que él no fue destinado para salvarme…

Porque él no es a quien espero. No, mi ex compañero no puedo salvarme. Nunca podrá hacerlo. No importa cuántas veces lo intente. Sus esfuerzos son sólo una fantasía que no puede efectuarse, que no puede pasar de un mero sueño. Porque únicamente existe una persona que puede calmar mi angustia, que es capaz de matarme y resucitarme en un instante. Pero esa persona no está para mí… Yo lo he comprendido…

Él es la causa de mi consternación… Por tanto resulta estúpido siquiera pensar que él vendrá por mí.

Y aunque sé que es estúpido… Lo sigo haciendo.

Dentro de mí, aguardo por él, que puede sacarme de esta oscuridad. Él es lo que necesito para acabar con mi dolor.

Si aún piensas en mí, ven a salvarme, aniki. Que estos años no fueron nada, que estoy dispuesto a esperar una eternidad, si tú dices que vale la pena salvarme…

—Sasuke-kun _—_Esa voz logra sacarme de mi trance.

No me molesto en girar para verle la cara, sé quién es la persona detrás de mí. Él da unos pasos hacia adelante.

—Es un poco tarde _—_declara un shinobi con gafas. Con desgano contempla los cuerpos tendidos en el campo de batalla-. Parece que necesitaremos otras herramientas para tu adiestramiento.

Él hace una pausa, tal vez quiere que le responda. No pienso gastarme en responderle.

—Otro día menos… _—_recita con mesura.

¿No hay esperanzas? Dices eso, Kabuto. Por el costado puedo ver una mal disimulada risita socarrona. Desvaino mi katana para posicionarla en su cuello, siento como se estremece con mi proceder belicoso. Sé lo que está pensando "se supone que somos camaradas", le miró fijo con mis orbes escarlatas. Él debe respetarme. No me gustan esas insinuaciones de que mi tiempo se acaba, que pronto Orochimaru reclamará su parte del pacto y que mi hermano mayor se olvidó de mí, que he sido abandonado.

Sus labios se mueven temblorosamente, al menos ahora sabe a qué atenerse.

—Es todo por hoy, Sasuke-kun _—_me dice Kabuto, queriendo aparentar calma.

Con rapidez quito el filo de su garganta, y con pasos silenciosos, me alejé.

_"__Otro día menos…"_

¡Maldito! Lo consiguió, sus palabras tuvieron efecto. Y ahora no sólo tiro de mis cabellos, sino también presiono mis ojos. Mis rodillas se flexionan. Trato de taparme los oídos, pero es imposible que esa idea salga de mi cabeza…

Sí, falta poco para ese día. Ya casi se concreta el plazo para ceder mi cuerpo a Orochimaru. Y sólo una cosa puedo pensar:

¿Habrá sido el viento generoso conmigo, llevando mis palabras, para que hagan eco de mis súplicas en tu mente, aniki?

Dime: ¿Sabes qué no quiero morir sin tener la dicha de verte aunque sea sólo un segundo?

Contéstame: ¿Sigue estando en algún lugar mi aniki? ¿Aún vive en tu interior? ¿Está mi salvador dentro de ti, Itachi?

No hay forma de escapar. He intentado saltar este muro, salir de esta jaula. Pero toda tentativa de salida se ve truncada. Necesito creer… Necesito creer que existe la salvación, pero mi esperanza es devorada por cada día que pasa ¿Lo puedes entender, aniki? ¡Qué realmente me haces falta! ¡Qué esto no es un capricho! Te necesito a mi lado, sólo tu mano puede guiarme en esta oscuridad. Sólo tu mano puede salvarme…

Los días se acortan y en poco tiempo seré nada, mis recuerdos se borrarán. Y mi cuerpo estará, más mi esencia desaparecerá para siempre.

Es una carrera contra el tiempo, ¿tú puedes llegar antes de la tragedia?

Sigue mis ruegos, hermano. Yo te esperaré hasta que mis recuerdos de ti desaparezcan…

El tiempo pasa. Las manecillas del reloj parecen girar a una velocidad disímil. El sol se niega a detenerse. La luna no quiere que sea de noche eternamente, corren las horas y me demuestran que el tiempo es ingrato conmigo. Y yo me aferro a una esperanza. A pesar de esta sed de venganza, que dé a ratos me invade, de esta herida que no deja de sangrar, espero por él… espero por mi aniki.

Sé que él llegará…

Sé que no me fallará…

Sé que él vendrá… por mí…

Porque es mi última oportunidad de olvidarme de la venganza, porque es nuestra última oportunidad…

¿Cuánto más me harás esperar? ¿Es que sólo soy un iluso? ¿Escuchas mis tácitas plegarias por ti?

¡Oh! Acércate. No hagas de esto una espera perpetua, ven a mí y sólo hazme entender lo que yo soy para ti, inventa las palabras, hazme creer que vale la pena salvarme. Recita estas bellas palabras:

_"Mi existencia has desvelado. Tus súplicas me orientaron a este lugar. Sin descanso he seguido tu sinuosa voz. _

_Vine a salvarte, otouto"_

En secreto lo convoco a él. El niño en mi interior sueña con un hermano todopoderoso, omnipotente, omnipresente. Un hermano mayor que todo lo ve, que todo lo sabe. El hermano ideal, que es capaz de desarmar a cualquier shinobi con sólo una mirada. Por ese hermano espero.

Espero por mi aniki.

(Aguardo)

Sé que él vendrá por mí…

(Locura)

Lo hará…

(Ingenuidad)

¿Estaré delirando hasta el final? Clamando por el asesino de mi familia… La persona que me propuse matar, la razón por la que me encuentro en esta situación. ¿Moriré rogando por su presencia? ¿Estoy perdiendo el juicio?

Pero no puedo negarlo. Al único que espero…

Al único que esperaré… Yo…

Estoy gritando por ti, aniki.

Sálvame, querido hermano mayor.

**¿FIN?**

Lo reedité pese a que me ordené eliminar este fanfic. Revisaré los antiguos capis y volveré a subirlos, no debe darme mucho trabajo ¿no? En una de esas me reanimo y escribo una nueva historia para esta colección. Si es la primera vez que lees, anímate a escribirme y espera la continuación.


	4. Sin Miedo a Nada

**TÍTULO:**

**Por Besarte**

**DISCLAIMER:**

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. El tema _"Sin miedo a nada"_ es de Alex Ubago y Amaia Montero.

**ACLARACIÓN:**

Esta entrega es la continuación de **Savin´me** ¿Es el final?...

**Sin Miedo a Nada**

**(Itachi POV)**

—A cuatro horas de aquí, dirección sur… _—_soltó el ninja_—. _Juro por mi vida que está allí… Orochimaru está allí.

—Puedes irte —dije.

Traté de calmarme. Es imprescindible conocer la actual ubicación de la serpiente. Ciertamente, los datos que le confisqué a Sasori me fueron de utilidad. Él está a cargo de la eliminación de su ex compañero y tenía información valiosa… Pero necesito saber más, por eso personalmente me encargo de cada shinobi del sonido. Necesito saber dónde está Orochimaru y hoy tengo la seguridad, que di con su guarida.

—Itachi-san _—_Kisame se acercó, le había dejado varios metros atrás_—_. De vuelta hiciste todo el trabajo, ¿pero por qué dejaste escapar inútil? —preguntó, había notado que permite la huida de mi enemigo_—_. A este paso, me aburriré muy seguido. Incluso Zetsu debe divertirse de vez en cuando con Tobi.

Si él se aburre, es algo que no me preocupa. Yo… de ningún modo perderé el rastro de mi hermanito. No puedo cometer ese error. No debo equivocarme, porque cada paso que doy, me acerca o aleja de él…

Después de todo, las pistas de Sasori no estaban equivocadas.

—Ya vamos _—_dijo Hoshigaki, aunque sabía que antes debía tener mi aprobación.

Sin hacerle caso, preferí retomar el sendero angosto, ese camino que me llevaría hacia un lugar en particular.

Este día… Hoy lo veré de nuevo. Estoy convencido acerca de ello. Me encontraré con la única persona que sabe todo de mí. En este momento, cumpliré mi promesa de protegerlo.

_"No te desesperes, otouto. Que estoy más cerca de lo que imaginas, pocas horas son las que me separan de ti…"_

Lograré tomarte la mano, antes de que cambies. No te dejaré caer en las tinieblas. Truncaré tu descenso al abismo. No te alejes, permanece ahí. Sólo espérame un poco más… Que en este día, estoy dispuesto a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias por ti. Que si aún me recuerdas, entonces, hay un futuro para nosotros dos…

—No quieras verme la cara de imbécil. Hace meses deambulamos como almas pérdidas por el Sonido_—_Mi compañero me salió al cruce_—_. Tú sabes qué es lo que hacemos. Buscamos a los bijuus, y no creo que los bijuus estén en el Sonido.

Me paré en seco. También, él lo hizo. Clavé mis ojos en el cielo, esta situación puede tornarse improductiva. ¿En verdad debo darle mis motivos a Kisame? ¿Estoy en la obligación de darle una excusa? ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? ¿Quién demonios se cree para exigirme una respuesta?

—Te conozco, Itachi _—_Y otra vez cae en el mismo error.

Me molesta ese atrevimiento. ¿Quién le dio la autorización de hacer esa afirmación absurda? ¿Quién conoce a quién?

No buscamos a los bijuus, tú los buscas; y no me conoces. Entérate, no me conoces, Kisame. Quizá ayer te apoyé… Pero hoy tú buscas a los bijuus… Y yo estoy siguiendo a mi Razón. Tenemos metas distintas, yo he dejado de ser tu compañero.

—Te equivocas… En ambas cosas _—_le corregí.

Creo que él no esperaba una respuesta de mi parte, porque no dijo nada. Ligeramente, se alarmó. Hace tiempo que no escucha mi voz. Giró demasiado rápido la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia delante, como buscando a otra persona que no fuera yo. Posteriormente, me miró algo sorprendido. Y me parece que se hubiera contentado con cualquier respuesta. Evidentemente, lo único que quería era escuchar al menos un sonido de mis labios. Para saber que mantenía los pies sobre la tierra, y que mi genio sigue siendo el mismo.

—Puede ser _—_aceptó, para no parecer tonto a mis ojos.

No, no _"Puede ser"_. Mi declaración es cien por cien ciento correcta. Kisame no me conoce. Nadie me conoce. El hecho de que compartiéramos algunos años, no lo acredita para que si quiera lo piense. Y es que sólo hay una persona que sabe quién soy. Una persona con la que no tenía la necesidad de fingir. Una con la que podía ser normal. Una que me hacía olvidar la carga de ser el genio de mi familia. Un niño que quería mi atención, que lloraba por mi atención. Tan descifrable, por lo puro. Que buscaba refugio en mis sábanas, al que nunca le negué el privilegio de estar cerca del intocable Itachi Uchiha. A él que me oía absorto. Que le podía mentir, y él que nunca pondría en duda mis palabras. Ese niño al que si yo le hubiera dicho que el Hokage era un completo idiota, se lo creería. Que si le explicaba por qué sería conveniente exterminar al clan, sin importar lo irracional que fueran mis fundamentos, él me hubiera dado la razón. Porque él era consciente de su abandono, que mis padres no se preocupaban por mostrar un interés en él. Y Sasuke me veía como a una autoridad suprema. Cualquier cosa que hubiera pedido, lo hubiera hecho por mí. Cualquier cosa.

Y Sasuke, mi precioso hermano menor, no tenía reparos en indicar lo que yo representaba para él. Nunca se inhibió de decirme "te quiero, aniki" Y siempre me pregunté hasta dónde llegaba su devoción por mí. ¿Cuánto podía amarme? ¿Cómo era su interés en mí? ¿Por qué quería complacerme? ¿Qué veía en mí? ¿Qué era lo que esperaba de mí?

Ahora tengo una creciente necesidad de oír de su boca esa frase tan simple. Sentirme amado…

Quiero escuchar que sigo siendo importante para él…

Y quiero que, nuevamente, me vea como a su Héroe. Que me necesita… No, en verdad mi otouto necesita de su aniki. Y sé que me recordará…

Sus dulces palabras forman una laguna en mi cabeza. Sé que, por dentro, anhelo escuchar que me ama. Pero también siento ¿Miedo? de la respuesta de Sasuke. Entonces, pienso sólo en rescatarlo y ¿escapar de un posible rechazo? Esto suena tan dramático. Supongo que es producto de la causalidad, causa-efecto, un inconveniente que deviene del pasado. De ahí me viene una lección: no aplaces las cuestiones confusas (o tal vez, no escapes de ellos), porque estos regresarán con mayor magnitud. Todo lo malo que hiciste, te es regresado. Es _karma_, haces algo malo, te sucede algo malo… Entendido esto, puede ser aplicado a mi caso. Yo lo lastimé… y ahora lo estoy padeciendo.

—Está oscureciendo. No deberíamos estar en estas tierras _—_ dice Kisame_—_. Si seguimos, nos adentraremos más en el Sonido. Tendremos que desviarnos hacia el norte…

No podemos irnos, estoy a tres horas de Sasuke. Estoy a tres horas de mi destino. Le miré con ira, Kisame miró para otro lado.

—Entonces, buscaremos alojamiento _—_Declara el tiburón para contentarme. Queda claro quién manda.

Caminamos por unos minutos y encontramos un pueblo abandonado, Kisame dijo que allí podíamos descansar. Pasamos desapercibidos, en medio de "gente de nuestra misma calaña". Kisame pidió hospedaje en una posada. Comimos algo liviano y subimos a descansar. No me vi obligado a utilizar un genjutsu en Kisame, porque él se durmió de inmediato.

No dormí, yo no podía dormir. Era mi oportunidad, Sasuke me estaba esperando. Por tres horas escuché los ronquidos de mi compañero, estaba jugando con una kunai todo ese tiempo. Me decidí, a medianoche dejé el anillo de Akatsuki en el centro de mi cama. Salí de la habitación que compartía con Kisame y no me detuve a despedirme. Inmediatamente, ingresé en la oscuridad de la noche. Miré las estrellas, pensé que ellas podían guiarme hacia mi destino. En mi viaje, escuché el canto de los insectos, que me acompañó hasta el final.

Habré corrido más de tres horas bajo la luna. Me estaba acercando, descendí de un barranco con prontitud. Al tiempo me detuve. Lo sentí, el chakra. Mi objetivo ya estaba delante de mí. Debajo de unos arbustos, escondido en esa maleza, se hallaba la entrada de la guarida del Sannin. Tal cual me informó el ninja al que le perdoné la vida en la tarde.

Sin rodeos, me entré en el túnel. Cuando pisé tierra, vi algunas antorchas pegadas a los costados. Es un lugar frío y tenebroso. Definitivamente, aquí la luz de mi pequeño hermano se extingue. ¡Tengo que sacarlo esta madriguera!

Acabé con los pocos subordinados de la serpiente, que salieron al cruce. Aparentemente, su séquito ha decaído. Y me alegra decir que soy el causante de ello. Puesto que desde que me enteré de que el Sanin se llevó a Sasuke, emprendí el objetivo de acabar con todos los shinobis del Sonido. Uno por uno. Claramente, mis acciones hicieron estragos, sino de seguro habría un centenar de shinobis descontando mi tiempo.

Mientras más avanzaba, me sentía infinitamente miserable… Esta misión debo cumplirla a como dé lugar.

Después de unos minutos, que se me hicieron eternos, hallé a Kabuto.

—Tú… Itachi Uchiha _—_dijo con temor. Su impresión era evidente, sin duda no esperaba verme.

Por dentro me complací con su ensimismamiento.

—Al parecer, sólo quedan dos ratas. Pensé que podría haber más _—_me adelanté unos pasos.

Él abrió sus ojos horrorizado.

—Entonces… ¿Eres tú el shinobi que ha mutilado a todos los ninjas? _—_preguntó Kabuto.

— ¿Te refieres a los centinelas de la entrada o los ninjas que cayeron fuera del Sonido? _—_respondí, y él enmudeció ante mi declaración. Comencé a formar unos sellos_—_. He venido por mi hermano.

Tembló con impotencia, y luego me dio una mirada autosuficiente.

—De todos modos, llegas tarde _—_se rió_—_. Orochimaru-sama decidió adelantar el proceso de trasmigración al advertir que alguien estaba exterminando a nuestro ejército. Es más, ya habrá terminado. Sasuke-kun desaparecerá para siempre.

¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Orochimaru está con Sasuke? Mi hermano…

— ¡De ninguna manera! _—_bramé, con una ira que por primera vez me superaba.

De manera automática, le lancé uno de mis jutsus más poderosos. Contemplé como las llamas negras se lo tragaban. Y corrí sin pensarlo, sus chillidos me acompañaron durante varios minutos. Pero ignoré la agonía de Kabuto, decidí apresurarme. Era poco el tiempo que tenía… Más que nunca, debía correr.

Los recuerdos de mi hermano menor se interpusieron en mi cabeza, como un mal presagio. Sus sonrisas, sus ojos cristalinos, sus orbes curiosos, sus suaves manos en mi cuello, estaba rememorando todo. La promesa de que algún día jugaría con él…

"_Será la próxima vez, Sasuke"_

La promesa de un futuro, un mundo mejor, juntos hasta la eternidad.

"_Siempre dices lo mismo y nunca llega ese día"_

La espera termino.

No quiero perder a Sasuke en estos túneles. No quiero soñarle, y despertar sumergido en una tristeza, caer en una rutina gris. Al contrario, quiero despertar y verlo a mi lado. Abrir los ojos y tenerlo cerca. Acercarme a sus labios, y fundirme en ellos. Rodearlo con mis brazos, y poco a poco perderme en sus ojos, en su sabor prohibido.

Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke… Querido hermano menor. Un poco más. Estoy cerca. Estoy cerca… Por favor, resiste.

No quedaba sino esperar por un oportuno acontecimiento. De esas que se dan en contadas ocasiones. Qué él me dijera lo que más aspiraba desde el fondo de mi alma. Que, sin más, esas bellas palabras brotaran de sus labios, como una verdad que siempre espere, aunque por tanto tiempo denegué de ello. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo presente este amor? ¿Hubo un antes y después en mi vida? No, creo que no lo hubo. ¿Había vida sin Sasuke? No, porque empecé a vivir, a sentir, a percibir desde que su existencia se exteriorizo, con su nacimiento.

De modo que mi felicidad estaba atada a lo que dijera Sasuke. A un instante en que podría suceder todo. Que mi destino pendía de un hilo, que dependía de su decisión.

Efectivamente, en primer término, tenía que darse la posibilidad de reencontrarme con mi hermano menor. Luego la eventualidad, improbable por cierto, de que Sasuke actuara como el rehén dispuesto a ser salvado. Claro, me jugaba a la suerte de que Sasuke aceptara pasivamente la redención, por parte de la persona que le hizo demasiado daño en tan sólo unas horas.

Es… ¿ingenuo de mi parte?

En resumen, ¿no es una fantasía que él me ame?... quiero acogerlo bajo mi cuerpo… pero ¿aceptaría esto? No, posiblemente se asustaría. Es lo más razonable… pero sé que la Razón no tiene materia en asuntos sentimentales. La conclusión es que puedo tomar en cuenta enésimas variables, razonar y armar miles de silogismos, pensar en los posibles comportamientos de mi hermano menor, y caer en una eterna reflexión de su sentencia… un mensaje de negación… o tal vez de aceptación.

Hasta hace poco este sentimiento me era desconocido _—_para ser justos, lo ignoré_—_, algo que nunca creía que podría pasarme. Y sin más se dio…

Y sí, lo acepté. No tengo Miedo de hacer todo por Sasuke. No importa lo que piense, lo salvaré. Mi objetivo es rescatarlo, es eso. Porque si fallo en esta misión, me odiaré por el resto de mi vida.

Anduve en zigzag, de aquí, allá. Abriendo puertas con la desesperación en la boca. Los túneles no parecían tener fin, sentía que descendía al mismo infierno por su alma. Comencé a escuchar su voz, comencé a delirar con su voz:

_"Antes de que caiga, antes de que todo sea negrura, rescátame"_

Lo haré…

_"¿Piensas en mí?... ¿recuerdas los sueños de nuestra infancia?... Yo sueño contigo"_

Esa voz… Abrí otra puerta.

_"Estuve esperándote… por tanto tiempo… ¿me escuchaste?"_

Qué si te escuche… Lo hice… Seguí corriendo.

Volví a enfrentarme con una puerta, sin resultados continúe mi carrera hacia la ansiada meta.

_"Quería verte una vez más… ¿Has venido a cumplir tu promesa, aniki?"_

Sasuke…

Me paralicé por una fracción de segundo.

_"¿Eres mi salvador?"_

Por supuesto, lo soy ¿Quién más sería capaz de arriesgar todo por ti? ¿Quién descendería al abismo por ti? Dime, Sasuke…

¡¿Quién más haría esto por ti? ¡¿Quién tendría estaría dispuesto a todo por ti? ¡¿Quién te comprendía en la infancia? ¡¿Quién juró protegerte? ¡¿Quién te acogió en las heladas noches? Sólo yo he llegue tan lejos por ti… el amor mueve la voluntad del protector. Estoy aquí por ti. Estoy aquí para derribar todo lo que interponga en mi camino que me lleva a ti.

En efecto… Tengo que derribarlo… acabar con estas paredes que me impiden estar cerca de él.

El final está cerca… Lo siento, cada vez más cerca. Voy por el camino correcto. Seguí corriendo, Orochimaru no está lejos. Siento su esencia débil, ¡Pero todavía es mi otouto! La última puerta de este corredor oscuro, ahí están. Estoy seguro.

Cuando por llegué, no me detuve a pensar en ser sigiloso, estaba demasiado alterado como para pesar en alguna estrategia y con una patada certera, eché abajo la entrada. No estaba equivocado, en la habitación se hallaban dos personas conocidas.

Los miré. El sannin había rodeado a Sasuke con unas serpientes que parecían mantenerlo de pie. Sasuke no opuso resistencia, solo con mirarlo deduje que sumisamente aceptaba ser despojado de su cuerpo. Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados, y el rostro cansado y vencido… Su mente no parecía estar en la guarida del sannin. Era como si su alma estuviera siendo desterrada de su cuerpo.

Sólo había una cosa por hacer en esta situación: entrar en el escenario de la trasmigración, la mente de Sasuke. Precavido le subí un nivel a mi dojutsu, con el Mangekyou Sharingan interrumpí en un espacio conocido para mí. Una vez pude expulsar al sannin de mi cuerpo, y esta vez no sólo lo sacaré de la mente de mi otouto, sino también suprimiré su vida en el mundo Ninja.

Logré infiltrarme y, de inmediato, miré a mi derecha. Sasuke estaba siendo devorado por una espesa sustancia, sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Del otro lado, Orochimaru, también rodeado por la sustancia que tragaba a Sasuke, sonreía feliz por lo que consideraba su sueño: tener el Sharingan. Tal era su estado optimista, que reparó en mi chakra.

—Orochimaru _—_le llamé.

Su sonrisa declinó. Recién se dio cuenta, que estaba allí y sus ojos amarillentos se posaron en los míos.

—Uchiha Itachi… _—_exclamó Orochimaru. Su fonética arcaica, algo pegajosa, simulaba el silbido de una serpiente.

De todas las personas, naturalmente, era la menos esperada. Tiembla de solo mirarme. Suda al oírme. El Sannin sabe que puedo acabarlo.

— ¡Mierda! _—_chilló_—_. ¿Qué estás haciendo en mis dominios? Tú… Bastardo…

No hice caso de las miles de juramentos que lanzó hacia mí. Me acerqué a la persona que estuvo atormentado mi cabeza durante años, meses, días, horas, segundos y milésimas… Con un jutsu de fuego, me las ingenié para separar a Sasuke de masa extraña que lo estaba ahogando. En seguida, tomé su rostro frío en mis manos. Sé que esto es una caricia mental, pero aún así quiero darle el beso con el que soñé tortuosamente.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? _—_me pregunta estúpidamente.

¿Cree que lo perdonaré? Hasta un idiota sabría cuál será mi siguiente movimiento.

—Magen Kasegui no Jutsu **(1)** _—_pronuncié para acabar con la trasmigración de Orochimaru.

—No, no, no… ¡Estaba tan cerca! ¡Hijo de puta!

He llegado a tiempo, no antes, no después… En el momento justo.

Y mientras nuestras esencias se esfuman, con las palabrotas de Orochimaru, lamentándose por su suerte… Besé los labios fríos y trémulos de mi querido hermano. Sentí que esto era lo que me faltaba, esa era la carencia… Éste era el vacío que me mortificaba. Le robé un roce a su espíritu. Saciado al fin… Calmado al fin, pude besar su parte inmortal… mientras nos disgregamos.

Los tres volvimos al cuarto en penumbras, varios metros bajo tierra. Y como en aquel mundo psíquico, Sasuke estaba en mis brazos.

— ¡Largo tiempo! ¡Planificando de hacerme con su cuerpo! ¡Tener el poder en mis manos! Y tú de casualidad te apareces para aniquilar mis ambiciones, ¿qué tienes que ver en este asunto? ¿No era que considerabas débil tu hermano?

—Estás en un error.

— ¿En qué punto? _—_pregunta, mientras trata de levantarse.

—En todo _—_contesté, bajé mis ojos hacia Sasuke, concentrándome en su cara helada y sudorosa_—_. No es producto de la casualidad que haya arruinado por segunda vez tus métodos de inmortalidad, sino de la causalidad… Al igual que tú, soy humano, siento necesidad de algo. Un algo que me estuvo faltando durante todos estos años. Hice oídos sordos de mi necesidad… Las heridas me eran indoloras, podía pasar más de tres días sin probar un bocado y, aun así, no sentir el vacío fisiológico. En cambio, con cada amanecer esa enigmática ansiedad se intensificaba, me sentía angustiado de no poder aplacarlo. Me convencía de que era una frustración... Divagué sobre el origen de esta confusión, mintiendo, claro, engañándome sobre la verdadera causa... Me negué a pensar que mis problemas eran emocionales, que mi angustia tenía un nombre... Pero, paulatinamente, mi terquedad fue disminuyendo. Hay una razón para todo, he recorrido tantos lugares, terminando con los impedimentos para llegar a mi ansiada razón… Tuve miedo de saber qué era eso que me hacía falta. Pero lo sé… sé lo que me estaba pasando.

— ¿Razón? ¿Necesidad? ¿Faltar? ¿Miedo? _—_me contempla incrédulo. Hace un segundo intento para ponerse de pie_—._ Tienes el Mangekyou Sharingan ¿qué más puede faltarte, desgraciado?

—Eso mismo… La felicidad… El amor… Mi razón: Sasuke... Todo se resume en mi hermano. Él es mi principio y fin.

— ¿Qué dices? _—_Me mira estupefacto.

Él es incapaz de entenderlo. Parecía que hacía un esfuerzo por descifrar mis palabras.

—Tienes que sentirlo, para comprenderlo. Tener a alguien a quien amar… _—_le dije, aunque dudé de que esto pudiera despejar su confusión_—_. Se acabo el tiempo de diálogos.

No iba seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Cerré los ojos, y abrí solo el derecho.

— ¡AMATERASU!

Las piedras comenzaron a caer, las flamas negras abrazaron las paredes y buscaron con ahínco mi objetivo: el cuerpo de Orochimaru.

"_Es el final y es hora de salir de aquí, Sasuke." _

Ni miré lo que pasaba con Orochimaru, confié en el poder de las llamas negras y cargué a Sasuke en mi espalda. Sería difícil transitar el camino de regreso, con esta cueva viéndose abajo. Además no creo recordar la salida. Por tanto, un ninjutsu de tiempo y espacio será suficiente para salir sin correr peligro. Así lo hice y volví a la superficie.

Ahora que estamos fuera debemos alejarnos lo más pronto. Me adentré en el bosque, en ningún instante miré hacia atrás y salté de rama en rama, como si estuviera escapando de algo. A penas pasaron uno minutos, cuando sentí que Sasuke se movía contra mi espalda, tuve que descender de las ramas.

Lo recosté sobre el tronco de un árbol. No sabía qué hacer, si fuera por mí, estaría feliz de ver a Sasuke eternamente, con la tranquilidad bañándole el rostro.

Sasuke presionó sus ojos, y con la diestra exprimió algunas malezas que había alrededor. Inclinó su cabeza hacia un costado, parecía cansado. Entonces, sus ojos se entreabrieron, pude verlo por el costado. Lo veo frágil y me desgarra verlo endeble ¿Tanto daño le hice? ¿Será qué me odia?

**Sasuke POV**

¿Qué es lo estoy viendo? ¿Es él? ¿Es una alucinación? Cerré mis ojos y los volví a abrir, él seguía allí, frente a mí ¿Mi hermano está aquí? ¿Él pudo oírme en la distancia? ¿Es posible que mis súplicas hayan surtido efecto? ¿Alguna deidad se condolió de mi alma?

Quiero pensar que al fin pude desvelar su existencia. Que mi alma se desprendió de mi cuerpo por unos segundos, y que logró comunicarle el estado caótico en que me hallaba sumergido. Pensar que pudo oírme, estando tan lejos… Para algunos pude sonar una completa necedad, que la víctima llamé a su victimario. ¿Qué si estoy extraviado? Quizá… pero el amor es una locura… Lo es, porque yo amo a quien me lastimo… A la persona que debía matar… He pensado en él todos los días, fantaseando con su presencia, las pesadillas eran felicidad, porque él estaba constantemente en ellas.

—Aniki…

Es un calvario el tiempo que he permanecido lejos de ti… Todo era una inagotable ansiedad, de verte una vez más, de poder decirte lo que me pasa… Te he sentido lejano, y me parece un delirio el verte. Dime, que esto no es parte de una espantosa fantasía. Dime que al igual que mí, estuviste pensando sobre nosotros, que recordaste cuánto nos queríamos.

Quise estar siempre en tu corazón, por eso intenté cumplir obedientemente tu pedido: "Ódiame, detéstame…" Quise odiarte, y fallé en esta misión. Un tiempo jugué con ser el afamado "Vengador", me convencía neciamente de que lo hacía por una causa noble, ¿qué hombre en la faz de la tierra dejaría impune el asesinato de su familia?... Nadie. Nadie. ¿O tal vez soy la excepción a la regla? Más me engañaba a mí mismo.

Quería pensar en ti, y no quería pensar en ti…

Deseaba tener el poder de odiarte…

Y perdí vergonzosamente esta batalla.

—Sasuke _—_dice mi nombre.

Me mordí los labios. Intenté levantarme pero mis piernas no me obedecían. Es como si nunca las hubiese usado ¿Esto es lo que mi hermano provoca en mí? Un completo descontrol en mi cuerpo.

—Sasuke… _—_repite con una voz suave, la misma que utilizaba conmigo antes de la masacre.

Me quedé quieto.

—He encontrado a mi razón. Acabé con tantos shinobis del Sonido en estos años… desde que te uniste a Orochimaru_—_reveló Itachi.

Abrí mis ojos de sobremanera. Él lo notó porque me dijo:

—Sí, él ya no existe.

Dio un paso hacia mí.

—Tenía miedo… miedo de amar, y no ser correspondido. Miedo de ser alguien. Creo que en el fondo no quería ser humano, y tener todas estas emociones que no pueden evitarse. _—_Da otro paso indeciso_—_. Te he hablado de la debilidad, como si fuera un atributo tuyo, como si fuera desconocida para mí… He hablado del odio como una emoción que hacía a la fuerza… Y dentro lo único que aspiraba era abrazarte… Te he dicho tantas cosas negativas… pero, tú debes saber que, detrás de mis palabras, escondí otra verdad…

Se arrodilló delante de mí. Sus manos frías vagaron hacia mi hombro desnudo. Me estremecí al sentir sus manos en mi piel.

—Y mi verdad, es que no tengo miedo de decirlo… Te amo, Sasuke _—_confesó y todo, absolutamente todo se congeló para mí.

**Itachi POV**

Al final pude decirlo. Lo dije y no quité mi mano de su piel.

Sasuke levantó la vista. Las lágrimas silenciosas brotaron de sus ojos. Los brazos le temblaban. Su cuerpo entero parecía tiritar como si el clima fuera hostil. Sus labios se movían nerviosamente y sus dedos trémulos se posaron en mi pecho.

—Estuve esperando por tanto tiempo. Yo sabía que no podía olvidarme de ti, me uní a Orochimaru para olvidarte… pero lo único que hice fue pedir por ti… siempre refugiándome en un rincón… soñaba despierto contigo… dormía con la esperanza de encontrarte aunque sea en las pesadillas… Eres tú mi salvador… Eres tú la única persona que podía salvarme.

Esas palabras, con las que he soñado, son una realidad.

—Que estés aquí, es mi dicha, no necesito más _—_dice con dificultad. Quiere forzar un último aliento y me mira con un brillo singular_—_. Te quiero… Te quiero, aniki.

Esas tres palabras que deseaba llegar a escuchar. Mi felicidad es completa.

Sasuke me eligió como su salvador. Sasuke me estaba esperando a mí. Sasuke me quiere. Sasuke simplemente me ama.

Mis manos más rápidas que mi razón, buscaron su rostro tan demandante de caricias. Me incliné para besarlo, esta vez físicamente. Sasuke rió en medio del beso y yo lo empujé sobre el tronco del árbol.

Después de tres años de esperar, o tal vez más, no sé, ahora se me hace tan confuso determinar el tiempo o incluso hacer una simple ecuación… Comí y bebí de su boca, mis ávidos labios fueron saciados. Puedo decir que fui alimentado por su boca. Él reaviva mi ser…

Quería decirle tantas cosas. Por primera vez, quería hablar sin parar, decir todo lo que pensaba, expresar el tumulto de pensamientos, armar este rompecabezas de ideas sueltas… Hablar más de lo que haría Hidan, y esto ya es decir mucho.

Aunque eran muchas mis ganas de hablar, preferí alargar el beso. Me adentré con mi lengua en su boca… tan exquisito contacto. Me separaré con lentitud, para darle algo de aire a Sasuke, sin romper la fricción de nuestros labios, después volví a meter mi lengua dentro de su boca, rocé tranquilamente sus dientes, junté nuestras lenguas… y me humedecí con su saliva, así me fui perdiendo en el delicioso toque.

—Te… amo… demasiado… _—_me dice entrecortadamente_—_. Te amo... más de lo que crees... mucho más...

Después de besar a hermano menor, debimos seguir el camino. Volví a cargar en mi espalda a Sasuke. Viajamos más de medio día, con la esperanza de perdernos, no teníamos un rumbo. Sólo perdernos.

Me reí por todo lo que pasó. Reí por todo lo que pasé en estos tortuosos años, negándome a admitir mi amor por mi hermano. Reí por este nuevo amanecer. Y reí por la felicidad que me fue esquiva… Y mientras Sasuke me miraba con devoción, sentí que apoyó su mentón en mi hombro izquierdo.

Hemos decidido darnos una oportunidad, borrarnos del mapa, fundirnos en nuestro amor, sin reparar en los demás…

Es hora de ser individualistas, de pensar en nuestra existencia. Nadie volverá a usarnos, ni las personas (Orochimaru) ni las organizaciones criminales (Akatsuki) ni mucho menos las aldeas (Konoha)

Viviré el resto de mis días a su lado y el vivirá para mí.

Otra vez, esa necesidad de sus labios. Me detuve, lo jalé hacia mí. En seguida rocé sus labios blanditos.

—Hiciste mal… _—_suspiré.

Deslicé mis manos por su cintura, rodeé su cuerpo y lo pegué con insistencia contra mi pecho. Volví a besarlo… Otra vez y otra vez.

— ¿En qué? _—_ me pregunta sorprendido. Y se aferra con desesperación de mis ropas.

—En pensar que me amas más de lo que yo te amo.

Sasuke sonrió dulcemente. Y yo supe que nuestra vida recién comenzaba.

**¿FIN?**

**Tsu:** ¡Finalmente!

**Kisa:** ¿Cómo que finalmente? ¿Y yo? ¿Quién pagará la deuda de la posada?

**Tsu:** Cof cof cof… Trabajarás gratis hasta saldar la deuda.

**Kisa:** NANI?

**Tsu:** Como sea. Sasori-sama ¿podrías deleitarnos con tu hermosa voz haciendo alguna aclaración al song-fic?

**Kisa**: "_Me parece que Sasori tiene coronita"_

**Saso:** Claro, Tsu. De seguro se están preguntando qué es **Magen Kasegui no Jutsu (1)**, éste es el nombre de la técnica que usan Itachi y Sasuke para impedir que Orochimaru domine sus mentes, aunque Sasuke somete al Sannin, en vez de expulsarlo como hace Itachi. En el fic esta técnica es utilizada por Itachi.

**Tsu:** Gracias, Sasori-sama. Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Será este el final de esta miniserie de tres capis? Lo veremos muy pronto, en la siguiente reedición de Por Besarte. Una vez más reitero, que si es la primera vez que lees, no tengas miedo en escribirme. Sólo te tomará dos clicks y unas pocas palabras, para alegrarme.

_ItaSasu es sinónimo de Amor Verdadero_

_Oyasumi Matta Ashita._


	5. Hazme

**Derecho de Autor:**

Naruto le pertenece al honorable Masashi Kishimoto. El tema _"Hazme"_ es de David Bolzoni. Los cumplidos a ellos y las críticas a mí.

**ADVERTENCIA: **

Esta entrega contiene incesto, yaoi, lemon (Traducción: Relaciones sexuales entre los hermanitos incesto).

**ACLARACIÓN:**

El presente songfic es la continuación de **"Sin miedo a nada"**. Decidí hacerlo con POV de ambos.

_Dedicado a Midori_

**Hazme**

**(Itachi & Sasuke POV)**

**(Itachi POV)**

Ha sido larga la travesía, y fueron extensos los kilómetros que hemos recorrido durante los días que sucedieron a nuestra liberación… Ver cada caída del sol, cuan si ésta fuera la última, pero viviendo cada gratificante segundo a su lado… Siendo todos los acontecimientos posteriores, a ese día, parte de una nueva vida, junto a mi amor. Sobreviviendo con sus besos, mientras que él me juraba que se entregaría a mí, pero no en medio del bosque sino en un hogar con el que soñaba, y el cual había sido determinado como nuestra primera prioridad.

Hemos viajado con cada nuevo amanecer, y al apagarse la luz, hemos descansando con el abrigo de la luna, bajo ese manto de estrellas que resguardaban nuestro hermoso presente. En esas noches de claridad, embelesado con el cuerpo de mi hermano, ansiaba con prontitud materializar mi amor por Sasuke. No obstante sabía que él estaba cansado, dado que durante el día corríamos, con el objetivo de seguir _perdiéndonos… _Me tranquilizaba saber que más tarde podríamos tocarnos… Ya tendríamos el tiempo para amarnos con calma, como debe ser… como debió ser desde siempre. Estoy convencido de ello, todo lo que vendrá se augura con los mejores pronósticos, porque lo que estamos viviendo es una felicidad que va en aumento.

Finalmente, fue una semana después que hayamos lo que sería nuestro nido de amor, un espacio para nosotros dos… Sólo los dos.

No estoy muy seguro de la ubicación de nuestro casa, que ha sido adquirido con el dinero que me había dado Kakuzu para solventar los gastos tanto míos como los de Kisame. Me viene a la mente un pequeño dato y es que al abandonar, en esa posada, a mi ex compañero, había omitido el pago de las habitaciones, puesto que le informé a la dueña que mi compañero saldaría la cuenta. No hay nada que hacer, ahora es tiempo de ser feliz… lo que suceda con Kisame y los demás no es algo por lo que me desvele.

Como decía, compramos una propiedad en un país rural. Una anciana nos la vendió a un precio más que accesible, deduzco que necesitaba el dinero, y nos entregó la casa ese mismo día, sin mayores inconvenientes. Lo que me lleva a pensar que al final la vida se encauza acorde a nuestro amor… ¡Ya era hora de que la fortuna estuviera de nuestro lado!

De modo que, Sasuke y yo, nos dispusimos a ordenar nuestra casa. La estructura de ésta es similar al antiguo hogar de la prestigiosa familia Uchiha, es decir una casa tradicional, con sus puertas corredizas, dos fuentes de agua y un jardín espacioso. Pero prefiero ahorrarme los detalles, es mejor concentrarme en este instante mágico…

Y ahora… Estamos los dos, descansando en el jardín. Precavidamente había puesto mi tapado de Akatsuki, que aun converso, en el pasto, a modo de alfombra. Dejamos a un lado nuestros calzados para mayor comodidad. Me recosté en el tronco del árbol que nos hacía sombra, mientras que Sasuke tenía la cabeza sobre mi pecho, su cuerpo entero estaba en medio de mis piernas. Desde este punto, teníamos un panorama de nuestro hogar, el rayar del sol y esos algodoncitos dispersos, que de tanto cubrían a esa enorme estrella, dándonos una completa Paz…

Pensar que unas semanas atrás éramos infelices, que ansiábamos estar juntos. Es gracioso, ahora todo es tranquilidad y vamos recuperando el tiempo perdido, haciendo volver de a poco esos años en que fuimos _desconocidos_. Pasamos tardes enteras contando pequeñas anécdotas de nuestro pasado en común, también rememorando esos días en que estuvimos separados. Mi hermano menor reía por la manera desfachatada en que me refería a mis ex compañeros de Akatsuki… Yo me burlaba de Sasori, de la religión de Hidan y Sasuke no paraba de reírse. No es que me guste hablar mal de las personas, más me gustaba ver el rostro alegre de Sasuke. Como yo contaba mi historia en Akatsuki, Sasuke me contaba de la vida en Konoha… Cuando él relataba sus aventuras como genin, yo mostraba mis celos retardados hacia las personas que compartieron tiempo con mi otouto, en esos años en que estuve ausente. La idea de que alguien conoce un detalle de Sasuke que ignoro, me hace sentir lejano, apartado de él… hace que quiera besarlo con violencia, abrazarlo y sentirme más cercano a él… estar más dentro de él… Sin embargo, para mi disgusto, Sasuke ha sido un poco frío en esto. Irremediablemente indiferente… Hace más de cinco días que vivimos en esta casa, estamos arreglando sus desperfectos y, lo reconozco, el trabajo es cansador… Pero no tanto como para eludir el sexo.

Bajé mis ojos a su rostro, Sasuke parecía dispuesto a dormir en mis brazos… Otra vez dormir sin que hayamos hecho nada. Aunque, tal vez Sasuke espera una acción mía, como anteriormente había esperado que lo salve. Cualquier excusa parece válida para hacerlo mío, ¿cierto?

Él respiraba sobre mi pecho… Lo volví a mirar, y comprendí que no podría resistir más tiempo. En el siguiente segundo, mis dedos resbalan por su cuello, se deslizan lentamente, y se detienen vacilantes en su antebrazo. Vuelvo a descender, procurando aminorar mis acciones, la lentitud ante todo es primordial para mi cometido. Sasuke no dijo nada, estiró la cabeza para mirarme, luego desvió sus ojos hacia el horizonte. Es claro que mucho no le incomodó, pero ha sido suficiente para romper el sueño al que estaba cayendo. Por un momento creí que aceptaba mis caricias de modo indiferente. Consternado con la idea, insistí en las caricias y él por fin reaccionó, se movió un poco para escapar de mi mano. Por supuesto que una vez que lo toqué no iba a dejar de tocarlo. Así con cada anticipo de mis ágiles manos él retrocede unos centímetros, a un lado o al otro, conforme a mis progresos, haciendo de esto un continuo acecho y mi mano que va de izquierda a derecha. Sin embargo, advertí que un leve tono escarlata apareció en sus mejillas pálidas. Al parecer, Sasuke sólo trataba de mantenerse estoico ante mis peligrosos avances.

Sabiendo esto, no podía conformarme con tocar su brazo, mis instintos mueven mi cuerpo, ni tampoco podía esperar que mi hermanito se aproxime mansamente a mí. Habría que aventurarse hacia la presa…

Ni lerdo ni perezoso, comencé a frotar la yukata negra que llevaba puesta mi adorable hermano. Luego resbalo mis dedos debajo de esa prenda recién estrenada, para hallar esa piel hasta entonces desconocida para mí. Palpando todo lo que mi posición me permite. Primero su clavícula es víctima de mi manoseo y luego su pezón izquierdo, es en esta zona en donde suprimo con fogosidad, sacándole varios gemidos silenciosos, sonidos que Sasuke trata de callar. Aspiro de sus finos cabellos para, a través de mis toques, hacerle saber lo que quería.

Sasuke suspira quedamente, mueve sus pestañas en muestra de perplejidad por lo que podría considerarse una osadía de mi parte. He aquí un error clave, simplemente intento amarlo… No puedo tolerar este distanciamiento, porque lo deseo intensamente.

–Hace frío –dice, haciendo un ademán para que me enderece. A continuación se levanta para acomodarse mejor sobre mis piernas y yo me quedó mirando sus cabellos.

Enseguida, mi mente perversa interpreta el comentario de mi hermano menor como una indirecta para iniciar un juego postergado, un juego que hemos evitado desde que lo rescate.

–Sí, el ambiente está enfriándose –revelé –. No te preocupes, conozco una forma de retener el calor…

Tiré con vehemencia del obi que moldeada la yukata de Sasuke, teniéndolo en mis manos lo arrojó a una distancia considerable. Sasuke se quedó estático. Mis siempre rápidos reflejos se adelantaron a cualquier objeción, me acomodé mejor contra el árbol, separé mis piernas y enseguida flexioné mis rodillas para aprisionar con éstas la cadera de mi otouto.

–Voy a reclamarte, querido hermanito –pronuncié en su oreja izquierda, haciendo énfasis en mis _santas_ palabras.

Sasuke hizo un esfuerzo para separar su cuerpo. Nuestra actual situación era ésta, yo estaba contra el tronco y Sasuke estaba sentado, dándome la espalda y firmemente sujetado por mis piernas.

–Hazlo, si puedes –me contestó con una sonrisa pícara, tras entender que no iba a soltarlo.

La sensualidad con la que responde pone en funcionamiento cada hormona de mi cuerpo. Lo jalé hacia mí, y su espalda se pegó a mi pecho.

Enseguida mi mano derecha camina por su pecho, desciende por debajo de su ombligo. Apoyé mi barbilla contra su hombro, para tener una mejor visión. Ante el asombro de Sasuke, logro abrir en par su yukata negra; y grande es mi sorpresa al ver que Sasuke no lleva ropa interior, al correr la yukata he descubierto a un bello niño, de cualidades admirables, una piel pálida y sedosa, de piernas flexibles y sensuales, carne inmaculada ante mí. Mis expectativas que tenia de él, son ampliamente superadas, es mucho mejor de lo que podría haber imaginado.

Todavía atontado con su esbelta figura, no perdí tiempo en acariciar su _intimidad_, sencillamente formando un caminito con el dedo índice desde el comienzo hasta la punta de su pene. Y presioné con suavidad, él se agita, sus mansos ojos contemplan mi mano en su sexo. Si antes estaba acalorado, seguramente ahora esa tez pálida no tardará en sentir el fuego de una tarde de verano.

–Aniki –es lo único que puede articular, frente a mi ansiedad.

–Tiempo esperando sentirte, Sasuke –Muevo mis dedos –. Aguardando por tu boca… susurro en su lóbulo derecho–. Por tu piel… –Froto mi cabeza en su nuca–. Por entrar en ti… –Vuelvo a presionar su miembro, en todas las direcciones posibles–. ¿Lo comprendes? Esta necesidad de acariciarte.

**(Sasuke POV)**

Las cosas que dice, por qué será que con palabras es capaz de hacerme ceder…

No pude evitar gemir largamente, sin molestarme en ocultar mi libidinoso deseo de más, demostrándole mi más sincera satisfacción de las caricias que me brindaba cariñosamente. Es delicioso… sentir sus manos sobre mí.

–Te quiero –confesé bajito, sintiendo su respiración pesada por detrás.

Y siguió avanzando groseramente. Presionando, mi órgano, con desmesura. Así me volví a sentir intensamente _tocado _en aquella parte_. _Me gustaría borrar mi ingenuidad… esa inexperiencia que quiero ocultar ante mi hermano mayor. Pienso que debí leer, o al menos hojear, un libro de Kakashi para fingir, siquiera, un conocimiento ligero en esta materia que no tuve oportunidad de cursar… Si tan solo supiera cómo actuar en un momento como éste.

–Eres adictivo, otouto.

Sonreí nerviosamente…

No quiero parecer inestable, sin embargo mi cuerpo se retuerce por sí solo…

Conforme avanza, es imposible no ceder…

Enamorándome cada vez más de él… caí en cámara lenta a su completa disposición, porque sé que Itachi es lo que esperé, él es lo que anhelé con una irracionalidad desmedida; difícil de explicar, que llana y decididamente lo amo.

**(Itachi POV)**

Continué masturbándolo. Sasuke desfallecía en mi cuerpo, endeble a mi pequeña tortura, mira los vehementes movimientos de mis dedos en su carne. Mis dedos trabajan frenéticamente. Sé que le gusta… porque oigo sus suspiros, y acorde avanzo, calentándole por medio de este masaje, los gemidos son más sonoros.

Un líquido nacarado brotó de la punta, la sustancia cubre parte de la palma de mi mano, otro poco se escurre por las piernas y estómago de mi pequeño niño, quien sin fuerzas cierra herméticamente las ventanitas de sus orbes. Su pecho sube y baja de manera anormal, una respiración vertiginosa de la cual sacaré ventaja. Aprovecho su momentáneo estado de inmovilidad, para acomodarlo en el manto negro, y consecutivamente me inclino con el objetivo de lamer el semen esparcido en tan bello cuerpo.

No pude quitar mis ojos de la leche blanca… Despacio bajé para saborear. Cuando mi lengua hizo contacto con su piel, Sasuke presionó sus ojos, obligándose a no abrirlos. Tomé en mi boca el sabor de lo prohibido… Lamí la punta de su pene y me quedé con las últimas gotas del semen de Sasuke.

Habiendo finalizado con la tarea de _limpieza_, me apresuré a besarlo. Sasuke me recibió con los brazos abiertos, los cuales entrelazó en mi cuello. Primero un toque suave, sin prisas, como si fuéramos primerizos. Vamos subiendo el nivel de este toque inocente, le obligué a abrirse, para dar paso a mi lengua. Los dedos de Sasuke inician un juego con mis cabellos, estirándolos y jalándolos, sus balbuceos morían en su garganta. En nuestras bocas se forma un mar, más bien un océano, tal es la producción cuantioso de saliva. Muerdo su labio superior y él gime para mí. Sasuke trata de tener el control… Pronto las lenguas se encuentran tocando la dentadura del otro, retrocediendo y luego contraatacando… No parecía tener fin esta hermosa batalla.

Las acciones toman un curso que se encaminan a lo que he deseado…

Besé sus apetitosos labios, besé y mordí su cuello… pasaba de esos labios blanditos a su garganta, de ahí a su pecho, a su vientre…

Esta sucesión de mimos prolongados, tan diferentes de los que había disfrutado hasta esta tarde. Antes conformándome con besos, procedidos de suaves toques en su pulido rostro, veo cercano el urgente desenlace que ansío desde el momento en que Sasuke me confesó que me amaba. Y no puedo dejar de pensar que por fin podré sentir su piel…

Con mis palmas froté su cuello, blanquito, suave como en la infancia. Incliné mi cabeza, con mis labios me dispuse a recorrer, nuevamente, su delicada garganta, a lo que él tiembla de manera infantil.

Sasuke me mira…

Le miro…

Sasuke suspira…

Y yo aspiro el olor que desprende su cuerpo.

Otra vez me detengo a admirar lo que tiene para mí…

**(Sasuke POV)**

Él se levanta y toca la manga de su camiseta, me quedé sentado observándolo. Y ante mis ojos va desvistiéndose seguro de sí mismo. A medida que se quita la ropa, voy descubriendo el voluptuoso cuerpo de mi hermano mayor, primero veo sus prominentes músculos, su desarrollado pecho, se ve más sensual que en mi infancia. Tengo tanta curiosidad… Mi corazón late rápido, solo le queda quitarse la ropa interior, me sonrojó aun más e Itachi me mira directo. Tras una sonrisa perversa de Itachi ante mi ansiedad de _verlo_, él se desprende del bóxer y el más hermoso sexo se revela ante mis ojos. Sí, Itachi ha _crecido_ mucho… mucho…

Y sus ojos oscuros se hacen rojos. También él me brinda una detallada y meticulosa inspección. Nos miramos, nos dedicamos a mirarnos desnudos.

Itachi vuelve a agacharse, apoyándose en sus rodillas, las cuales son colocadas a cada lado de mi pierna derecha. Toca mi pómulo izquierdo con sus largos dedos. Recuerdo que, en mi niñez, siempre me pregunté sobre la utilidad que podrían tener los dedos largos de Itachi. Mamá decía que los dedos largos servían para tocar el piano… Pero Itachi no le hizo caso cuando ella trató de que practicara. Tal vez mi hermano, con sus extensos dedos, tendría la capacidad de inspeccionar aquellos lugares impensados… Ante este pensamiento no pude evitar que mi cuerpo tiemble. A lo que mi hermano se abalanzó a besarme. Algo pudoroso de tenerle encima, traté de responder con el mismo entusiasmo y devolverle parte de esa experiencia, que muy a mi pesar no logro imitar.

–Por Kami… estás hermoso, Sasuke –me susurró, al tiempo que su cuerpo se pega al mío. Siento ese órgano sobre mi pierna, tocándome, el calorcito comienza a subir y me asusta un poco lo que podría pasar.

Inmediatamente Itachi aspira detrás de mis orejas, de manera sensual. Yo miré hacia abajo, a su pene restregándose en mi piel… Gemí un poco, y mis ojos se quedaron allí, observando el sexo de mi hermano masturbándose contra mi pierna.

–… Demasiado apetecible… –recita sólo para mí.

Hace que me sienta, si es posible, aun más incomodo. No es que no quiera tenerlo cerca, es más bien… Su evidente _entusiasmo_ lo que me hace dudar sobre cómo actuar. Tengo un poco de miedo… De no ser lo que él espera. Pero… Sí, quiero sentirlo… Este pensamiento, el de sentirme unido a mi hermano, me hace temblar.

–Delicioso… –me dice, para comenzar a mordisquear mis expuestos hombros. Un frío que recorre todo mi ser, pero también un fuego que surge de mi interior y todo se mezcla.

Él me toca… y pienso que todo esto es parte de un libreto que Itachi ha memorizado con anterioridad y que yo no conozco, por eso temo no saber responder como él quiere. Quizá deba dejar de pensar cómo actuar… qué hacer… y simplemente dejarme llevar.

**(Itachi POV)**

A raíz de que mi cuerpo quiere bailar con el de Sasuke, comunicarse con ese vaivén sensual, tomé su rostro con la diestra. Él me mira directamente, queriendo descifrar mis premeditadas intenciones.

–Veremos hasta dónde me dejas avanzar, hermanito- dije a modo de broma.

Ante lo dicho sus ojos se paralizan.

Tiembla. Sí, tiembla y se esconde sus ojos con sus cabellos.

Pese a mis deseos, dudé… Porque Sasuke no dice nada y se oculta.

– ¿Sasuke? –pregunté cauteloso.

Acerqué mis labios a esa boca de terciopelo. Lo besé despacio, Sasuke no se atreve a tocarme, pero responde tímidamente al beso, intentando regresarme esta sensación que nos consume a ambos. Y mis dudas se evaporan.

Me apodero de su boca en un toque candente. Otra vez, aquellos besos lentos se trasforman en salvajes, coloco ambas manos en su rostro para intensificar el calor y las glándulas hacen agua, refrescan mi sed.

No puedo seguir postergando mi deseo… No puedo.

Miré a un Sasuke jadeante, todavía con la yukata, pero ceñida a su espalda y costados producto del sudor, recostado en mi capa decorada de nubes rojas, la misma que empezamos a ensuciar con sudor y algo de semen. Respiro y trato de controlarme, pero ver a Sasuke desnudo y sudoroso no es el mejor remedio para bajar el calor.

Siento un dolor en mis genitales, estoy cerca del límite y me obligo a serenarme. Mientras vuelvo a besar a Sasuke, mi mano derecha desciende debajo de su vientre…

Antes de una objeción, mi dedo índice está en su sagrado orificio.

–Pero ¿qué…? –Sasuke comienza a preguntarse.

Sorpresa, eso leo en su rostro. Le tomé desprevenido. Quería decirme algo, sin embargo debió quedarse sin habla. Puesto que comenzó a agitarse al sentirse tocado. Antes de que Sasuke se acostumbrara a la nueva sensación, metí el mayor de mis dedos. Sé que se siente incomodo y también que le duele. No quería lastimarlo, pero ya no puedo más… mi pene se endurece más con dada caricia que le doy. Por eso me apresuro, y la rapidez es dolor para Sasuke, sus ojos de ponen acuosos y sé que intenta no llorar. Me mordí el labio y metí el tercer dedo en el culo de mi hermanito, para anchar el camino que recorrería mi sexo_._

Así mis dedos navegaban en el interior de Sasuke, y las lágrimas bañaron el rostro de él. Yo puse mi atención en mis dedos, procurando estirarlo adecuadamente.

Despacio, Sasuke levanta una mano. Acaricia mis labios. Cautelosamente, abre su boca.

–… ¿Por qué…? –pregunta y le tiemblan los labios –. ¿Por qué será que duele tanto, aniki… y a la vez se siente tan bien? –Las lágrimas salen de sus ojos y yo puedo verlo, su dolor.

Y no sé por qué… Pero en vez de conmoverme, me calentó aún más. Mi pene estaba hinchado y yo culpé a Sasuke por ello.

–Ah… –murmuró al borde del límite. Y sus ojos se enturbiaron mansamente, a continuación sus párpados desfallecieron fatigosamente, dándome a mis ojos la imagen más excelsa que podría producirse.

Gimió mientras sus uñas se hundieron con ensañamiento en mi espalda, trataba de prepararlo para mi tamaño y él luchaba por no llorar. Cuando me pareció que estaba listo saque mi mano de su orificio.

Yo sabía que cada segundo era precioso, deseaba con todo el alma trasmitirle la totalidad de mis emociones a Sasuke. Quería que Sasuke supiera cómo me sentía… Quería enterrarme en su interior.

**(Sasuke POV)**

Cuando mi hermano me privó de aquellas delicias, de ese movimiento erótico en mi entrada, mi corazón empezó a latir enloquecido. Lo supe al chocarme con sus ojos… Todavía rojos y con sus marcas negras. Mis sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando Itachi me besó la frente, recitándome palabras amorosas. Había llegado el momento de sentirnos uno… de sentirlo profundamente…

Vi como una genuina sonrisa se formaba en sus labios y sus orbes se teñían de un inconfundible deseo hacia mí.

–Te quiero, Sasuke –expresó mirándome seriamente.

–También te quiero, aniki –le aseguré.

Él levantó una de mis piernas y la estrujó en el aire, para luego posarla en su hombro. Me seguía sonriendo, también le sonreí aunque sigo nervioso, no obstante sé lo que quiero… y quiero hacerlo.

Lo deseaba.

Y quiero sentirlo dentro…

Sus labios se abren, pero ninguna palabra sale de sus labios.

Por el contrario, se acerca más a mí…

Siento su aliento chocar contra mi mejilla. La mano derecha de Itachi presiona mi cadera, su cuerpo cae encima de mí…

Un poco más…

Siento pene erecto alrededor de mi entrada…

La punta de su miembro en mi orificio…

Me asecha… Y sus ojos que no se cierran, me siguen observando.

Puedo sentir el calor entrando en mí. La cabeza de su pene estirando mi oficio. A paso de tortuga, va ingresando, tortuosamente. Y la sonrisa que mantenía desaparece, porque comienzo a sentir el espantoso dolor de ser penetrado, como si estuvieran siendo cortado sin anestesia.

El malestar se intensifica porque él sigue empujando su polla en mi interior. Me mata lentamente, Itachi siempre ha sido un excelente asesino.

Clavé mis uñas en el antebrazo de Itachi, entonces él decidió terminar con mi agonía y con un empuje hundió su gruesa polla en mi culo. La sensación fue peor, grité con toda la fuerza de mi voz y los pájaros que ululaban entre los árboles cercanos volaron espantados.

Sin que me diera cuenta, las lágrimas fluyeron de mis ojos. ¿Tanto tenía que dolor? Sentir a Itachi era maravilloso… pero también era doloroso. Me concentré en relajar mi cuerpo, respiré despacio… ¡Por Dios! No iba a permitir que un maldito malestar arruine un momento que quiero disfrutar.

Cuando estaba cerca de tranquilizarme, Itachi se movió. Sentí como salía de mí, fue un placentero deslizamiento…

Y con brusquedad volvió a llenarme…

Él sabía cómo hacerlo, cómo tomar posesión de mi cuerpo. Sus testículos golpeaban contra mis nalgas y su pene se resbalaba en mi culo.

Suspiré, el dolor fue barrido por una sensación nueva. La sensación de que éramos uno.

Itachi se agitaba y yo empezaba ahogarme con él…

Más estricto, más asfixiante, mi espalda era golpeada contra el duro suelo. Itachi es el centro de mi universo y, en torno a él, cualquier cosa pasa a un segundo plano. Sé que esto es más que un mero acto sexual y, de alguna manera, sé que estuve predestinado a él. Hemos sido creados para encajar deliciosamente, él es mi complemento.

Lo amo.

**(Itachi POV)**

Mi corazón latía con rapidez, al ritmo místico de mis movimientos violentos. Cada vez con más fuerza, haciendo cortos intervalos para dejar que Sasuke respirara. Nuestros cuerpos unidos, mi pene dentro de su culo.

Abrí mi boca, pronto un agudo sonido de placer fue emitido de mis labios y lo comprendí. Es cierto… que nosotros desde el principio, hemos sido uno.

Cerré mis ojos, tapé mis oídos, no respiré… Anulé todos aquellos sentidos y me concentré en el tacto. Tratando de memorizar cada centímetro del interior de Sasuke, salí de su interior y despacio volví a meter mi polla en su interior, sentí la calidez de su cuerpo, me encantaba y enloquecía como mi polla recorría su cuerpo. Sasuke era arrastrado con cada estocada, su espalda chocaba contra su yukata y con sus uñas arañaba mis brazos.

–Así… –jadeé, reabriendo mis ojos.

Mi cuerpo se calentó un más al ver cómo mi polla se conectaba con su culo… y aturdido la metí con violencia.

Sasuke estaba empapado de sudor igual que yo, el calor era insoportable. Tan incontenible este deseo de marcar con mi propia esencia a mi hermanito. Tenía ganas de hacerle llorar de dolor y emoción, hacerle sonreír de amor, hacerle gritar de éxtasis, hacerle tantas cosas, provocarle todas las emociones que nunca nadie podrá. Sacarle un orgasmo y llenarlo con los jugos de mi cuerpo.

Siendo indiferente a la frescura de la tarde que comenzaba a caer, y el cielo de un color salmón, que le daban un exquisito tinte al rostro de mi adorable hermanito, más bello por esos cabellos rebeldes que se le pegan en sus mejillas, jadeando, su cara expresaba el amor que sentía por mí. ¿Podía haber algo más perfecto que esto? No lo hay, supe inmediatamente que si Sasuke estaba conmigo todo estaría bien.

–Nii-san… –resopla a duras penas–, me e-encanta lo que haces –Confiesa entre espasmos.

Esa dulzura combinada con su sensualidad hace que me hunda. Me enterraba en su interior, traspasando todos los impedimentos, parecía que no había límites para mi hambre de Sasuke.

"Solo somos los dos. Todo es uno y nosotros somos uno" Pensé.

Sin dejar de conectar nuestros cuerpos, me recosté sobre él y le mordí la boca con salvajismo. Mientras proseguía con mis enérgicos movimientos, el cuerpo debajo suda y tiembla en exceso.

Anoche y siento que todo se oscurece… Un peso extraño que recorría cada fibra de mi cuerpo, la fricción dentro de mi amante tendrá un resultado… Mi inevitable liberación.

–Sasuke…–Su nombre florece en mi boca, antes de que llegue la noche para mí.

Al escucharme Sasuke acercó sus labios, y me besó despacio, al tiempo que se aferró cálidamente de mi espalda.

–Siénteme, siente a tu hermano mayor –gemí.

Sasuke me atrajo hacia él… Lo vi en sus ojos, Sasuke me ama con la misma intensidad.

Una sensación cálida me rodeaba, con un último empuje, mi pene se queda clavado y yo siento cómo mi semilla es liberada dentro de mi amor. Mientras eyaculo, puedo decir que… me…

…Me siento vivo.

En ese instante, tuve un deseo: no separarme nunca más de Sasuke. Aunque sabía que no podía permanecer siempre en esa posición; así que al terminar de vaciarme en mi esbelto niño, me tendí a su lado izquierdo.

Ambos tratamos de reunir todo el aire que nuestros pulmones podían albergar. Nos quedamos en silencio, con el canto de los grillos y tintineó de las primeras luciérnagas, haciendo ameno el ambiente.

–Itachi-nii… –me llama, jadeando ardorosamente.

Con la mano derecha cogí la siniestra de Sasuke.

– ¿Qué pasa, otouto? –le respondí, mientras mimaba su mano tibia con besos.

–… H-hazme… –con delicadeza besé su muñeca, me incorporé, y fui descendiendo como un ciempiés hacia su antebrazo con cada beso–. Házmelo.

Le miré inquisitivo, sin comprender a qué se refería.

–Házmelo una vez más… Hazme otra vez el amor… –completó la frase, mirándome con dulzura.

¿Había forma de negarse a ese manso pedido?

Me abalancé sobre ese cuerpito intensamente necesitado de mis caricias, con mis manos aprisioné sus delicadas muñecas… Nuestros ojos se encontraron, es… Amor, lo que sentimos es amor.

Sasuke es feliz.

Y yo soy infinitamente feliz.

No hay más que esa verdad.

–Házmelo, quiero sentir todas las emociones, quiero sentir todo de ti… –me ruega, levantado sus manos por encima de su cabeza. Se entrega a mí.

"Lo que me pida será cumplido, porque él es la aurora boreal, indescriptible para cualquier mortal. Y Sasuke, mi Sasuke, iluminó mis días deslucidos; seguí ciegamente el camino hacia él, y ahora no hay regreso, porque Sasuke es mi comienzo y final… A su lado sólo veo una infinita tranquilidad, que nunca terminará. No hay otra razón… En mi vida hay una Razón y eres tú, otouto".

**FIN**

**Saso: **Tardó demasiado en reeditar, pretende hacer todo ella solita y así le va, comprendan a este intento errante de autora. Al menos hay doble reedición.

**Tsu:** ¡Malvado!

**Saso: **Kisame se quedó restregando los platos. Es el precio de ser el compañero de Itachi.

**Tsu:** ¡Pobre Kisame! ¡Ey te faltó esa manchita, obedece que soy la copropietaria de la posada!

**Kisa:** ¿Dou?… _"Bruja del demonio"_

**Saso**: Un review hará feliz a Tsu-chan, así que si es tu primera lectura y quieres seguir leyendo las locuras que escribe, no olvides dejar un comentario. La siguiente reedición es la última: "En cambio no" de "Laura Pausini", se llevarán una sorpresa con la pareja.

_"ItaSasu es sinónimo de Amor Verdadero"_

_Oyasumi Matta Ashita. _


	6. En cambio no

**TÍTULO:**

En cambio no

**PAREJA:**

¡Uchihacest!... ¿ItaSasu? No, por esta vez no. ¡Sorpréndanse!

**DERECHO DE AUTOR:**

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La canción _"En cambio no" _es de la admirable "Laura Pausini". Los reconocimientos a ellos, las críticas a mí.

**RESUMEN: **

Colección de Song-fics de Uchihacest.

**ACLARACIONES:**

Para los que no lo sepan (igual lo digo en el fic): Izuna es el hermano menor de Madara Uchiha. En referencia a la redacción, les diré que lo que está en cursiva son recuerdos de Madara. Al final se produce una ilusoria conversación entre los personajes de turno, por lo cual la locución de Madara está escrita normalmente y la de Izuna en cursiva.

_He dejado en este fic mis mayores deseos:_

_A todas las fans de esta incipiente pareja…_

**En cambio no**

"_**No estás aquí… Yo te esperaré hasta el fin"**_

**(Madara POV)**

Mis manos inician un movimiento lento, se mueven sin haber recibido mis órdenes, a modo de ser dominadas por cuerdas invisibles ¿Habrá alguien que las mueve? No siento que sea yo… Porque no tengo deseos de moverme y me estoy moviendo, por eso creo que a mi cuerpo se han pegado unos hilos y alguien me controla. Es en lo que me he convertido… Soy un objeto inanimado.

Independientemente de mis deseos, mi dedo anular y el pulgar tocan esta máscara que me acompaña desde ese día… Esta máscara que esconde un rostro, a través de ella oculto mi vacío.

Un día soleado, un día de lluvia, un día nublado, un día caluroso, un día ventoso, un día templado… Nada tiene sentido, qué si hace calor o frío… Mi organismo no siente las variaciones del clima… En el fondo esto un eterno resonar de su ausencia.

Y la vida continúa. El ciclo de deceso y nacimiento no se detiene, es un permanente inicio de la existencia de las personas. Pensar que en este momento, en algún centro médico, alguien nace, otras generaciones… El mundo no se detuvo a lamentar el final de una celestial vida, la suya. Pero para mí, en mi pequeño universo, el reloj detuvo sus agujas. El tic-tac se paralizó… Murió mi reloj, sin que haya persona alguna que pueda repararlo. Es como si un ninja médico me lo hubiera anunciado:

_"Lamentablemente, no podemos hacer nada. Su corazón dejó de latir seguidamente con el de Izuna Uchiha. Es un hecho insólito, lo que le revelaré. Sin embargo no tenemos una explicación científica a sus síntomas, pareciera que vuestros órganos vitales estuvieron conectados. De ahí deducimos que su corazón falleció hace años, Madara"_

Porque no siento el latido… Mi corazón.

Ya no estás en este mundo, hermano menor. Cuando te fuiste, también te llevaste mi existencia. Te llevaste mis sueños, mis proyectos, mis aspiraciones… Nuestra vida.

He perdido la sensibilidad, puesto que por fin ahora reparo el deprimente mundo en que transito. Errante deambulo por estas regiones, no le encuentro sentido al florecimiento de la plantas, al susurro de las hojas, al silbido del viento. Todo lo que antes me parecía bello, carece de esta virtud. Me sorprendo al contemplar la vulgaridad de las cosas… Es lo mismo caminar un día de lluvia o un día fresco. Oigo cantar a los pájaros y suena a réquiem ¿será que también te robaste mi capacidad de apreciar la suntuosidad de estas tierras? ¿o es qué tú, Izuna, convertías lo feo en bello? Y por deducción, tu ausencia me permite ver las cosas tal cual.

Sin Izuna, odio el mundo… Porque…

Nada tiene color sin Izuna.

He olvidado cada una de las cualidades humanas, olvidé tantas cosas… Qué es la compasión, qué es el calor.

El Uchiha Madara del pasado no es el mismo que el del presente.

¿Quién diría que Uchiha Madara no es capaz de superar la muerte de su hermano menor? ¿Quién se imaginaría que era fácil vencerme? No concibo que en cada despertar no estés del lado derecho de mi lecho.

Todo el tiempo pienso que pudo haber hecho, que fue mi culpa que hoy no estés aquí.

Cuando me canso del remordimiento, por fin a la hora en que la noche patea a la tarde creo que… Fuiste egoísta, Izuna… Pensar que te creía la persona más caritativa, bondadosa, sacrificada… Sin embargo, muy en contra de mi valoración hacia ti, tenías un lado malvado… Lo tenías.

Una parte tuya era siniestra. Había egoísmo en tu espíritu y no te lo perdono.

Fuiste egoísta, Izuna…

Sí, lo fuiste, porque no me preguntaste si quería irme contigo.

¿Dónde estarás? ¿Dónde estás sin mí? ¿Adónde halló refugio tu esencia, Izuna?

¿Adónde?...

Comienzo a imaginar… dónde estarás y me pregunto cuánto faltará para reencontrarnos.

¿No he sufrido lo suficiente para volver contigo? ¿Cuánto más debo vivir?

He sufrido desde ese día, la muerte de mi amado, los peores tormentos. Las palabras son pobres para detallar mi presente. La desolación es un estado perpetuo para mí… Porque mi dolor no encuentra fronteras…

Cuando siento que llega el final… Solo aclara un nuevo día, la impotencia me vence y se alimenta de a poco de mi alma. La convalecencia, si es que la hay, es breve.

Estoy sumergido en un dilema: deseo borrar estos tristes recuerdos de ti, pero también no quiero borrar por completo aquello que me hizo tan feliz.

Nosotros teníamos una vida. ¡Tantos proyectos!

¡Eres toda mi vida, Izuna!

¿Y ahora qué hay? ¡Carajo!

¿Cómo proseguir cuando tu alma abandonó este mundo físico?

¿Adónde se irá todo este amor que hay dentro?

Tantas cosas que quisiera poder decirte, expresar en todos los idiomas cuánto te amo y amaré, Izuna.

¿Izuna, tú sabes que todos los días me duele que no estés conmigo?

Pero eres incapaz de oírme. Por eso, amanece una vez más… Y no sé qué día es hoy ¿lunes o sábado? Qué nadie me pregunte por el año, quedará en evidencia mi desorientación.

Todos mis días son lentos. A la noche llega la melancólica luna… trayendo la nostalgia, recuerdo esos días en que te acariciaba.

Aquellos hermosos días que no volverán…

Cuando te abrazaba…

No regresarán…

Y te besaba lenta y apasionadamente…

Y nuestras manos tocaban el cuerpo del otro, compartiendo ese amor…

No retornarán esos días.

¿Ves cómo me consumen las horas, y sin embargo me mantienen vivo, Izuna?

¿Por qué te sigo eligiendo a ti? Siguiendo instintos avatares, no ha habido alguien que pueda acariciarme el alma; de esa manera en que entraste en mi vida. En el sentido estricto de la palabra, en que logré ingresar a un Cielo, por un corto tiempo; a un paraíso único del que he sido desterrado el día que dejé de oír el canto de un ángel… Porque la fecha en que las pasiones cesaron, conjuntamente, nuestros corazones detuvieron sus latidos.

He escuchado, en boca de algunos, que mi desgracia es una consecuencia inmediata de este Pecado. No obstante, yo estoy convencido:

"Ninguno de los dos somos culpables de amarnos".

Y te fuiste, Izuna. Queda en mi corazón, inactivo, un inmenso amor que no podré compartir… Un amor que no llegará a su destinatario…

En consecuencia, ando por largos caminos, en donde no hay norte ni sur, en donde el dolor resuena…

He fallecido contigo, hermano menor.

Hemos cerrado nuestros ojos, Izuna. Eso concluí, puesto que esto no puede llamarse vida.

Pero yo algún día te encontraré… Aunque mi cuerpo sea una injusta prisión que me impide alcanzarte, tengo una monumental "Fe" en que alguien vendrá a poner fin a mis días. Tal vez los crímenes que he cometido –cooperar en la masacre del Clan Uchiha, es decir ser compartir la autoría de esa tragedia– sirvan para que algún justiciero juzgue la inequidad de mis acciones. ¡Pero, hermano, tú sabes cuáles fueron mis motivos para cometer tan horrendo crimen! ¡Necesariamente requería desquitarme con alguien, con algunos! ¡¿De qué sirvió nuestra lucha?! ¡¿De qué me valió?! Sirvió para perderte…

¡Ellos –nuestro propio clan- que aceptaron comer de la mano de nuestros antagonistas, los Senjus! ¡Sí, esos mismos "moralistas" que planearon un atentado contra mí! Los Uchiha no somos tontos, no fue difícil hacerle confesar a un adepto del Clan Senju sobre el asesinato de mi hermano menor.

Yo… sé quién te arrebató la vida, Izuna… y él ya no camina mí mismo suelo.

Y yo… sufrí demasiado… que terminé por ayudar gustosamente a Itachi en la masacre de Konoha.

Porque yo… seré todo lo que soy… Indiferente, engreído, calculador, frívolo, insensible –para los demás, no para Izuna–, orgulloso, inmoral. Sin embargo tenía un corazón y nunca jamás hubiera pensado siquiera en dañar a quemarropa, por detrás.

¡Nunca le hubiera atestado un golpe en el corazón a mi enemigo! ¡¿Y yo recibí el mismo trato?!

No.

Por algo sufro dolosamente.

Alguien hostil, dio la orden de que ejecutaran a mi amor. Quise vengarme de él, no lo logré… Solamente lo asesiné de un golpe.

Al final, terminé descargando mi frustración contra aquellos que se refugiaron en las faldas del asesino de Izuna, contra todos ellos que mandaron a matar y no tenían los huevos para hacerme frente a mí, el villano del cuento.

No pretendo ser la víctima en la historia. He cometido calamidades, actos despreciables con estas manos, maté y torturé a muchos ninjas. Pero eso se debe a la perdida de esa persona querida. Alguien que haya pasado por una situación similar podrá darse una idea del dolor e impotencia que asola a uno. Esa desesperación es inagotable. Hace al dolor físico un estado agradable, puesto que no tiene comparación…

Porque todos los días te levantas y vives de un recuerdo que el tiempo intenta barrer…

"_Tú eres fuerte, estás dotado de una completa sabiduría. Sé que soy el eslabón débil" _Había dicho una vez Izuna, en ocasión de mi inminente elección como Líder de nuestro Clan. Un cargo al que asumí por él, pensando siempre en protegerá mi hermano menor.

"_Estás por encima de nosotros. Muy arriba de mí…" confesó Izuna._

Sin embargo, esa frase no funciona, sólo soy poderoso e imponente si estás junto a mí. Tal como lo dicen, todos tenemos a alguien a quien estimamos… Desde esa mirada infantil, Izuna, tu mirada, no hay nadie que pueda sustituirte, este hueco en mi corazón únicamente puede ser ocupado por ti. Pero ese es el problema, precisamente no estás. Y no existe manera alguna de que regreses a mí.

"_Entonces me queda servirte sumisamente" Me había confesado, desprendiendo sus ropas. Para dar lugar a un ritual reprobado por muchos, inclusive por mis camaradas._

Y se repiten las memorias.

"_Pasamos un placentero momento, ¿no lo crees, Madara-nii_?"_ me había expresado, al tiempo que sus dedos buscaban enredarse con los míos._

"_Desde luego" le dije, mientras que con mi mano derecha acariciaba su rostro._

"_¿Cuándo serás íntegramente mío?"_

"_En cuanto esta guerra acabe, Izuna"_

"_A veces pienso que lo mejor sería tirar todo por la borda, olvidarnos de esas personas, y ser felices. Tú y yo"_

"_Ya hablamos sobre eso, otouto. Si le damos la espalda a estos conflictos, el problema se intensificará, tarde o temprano los senju tendrán el poder, es…" Izuna posó un dedo en mis labios. Sonrió con ingenuidad._

"_Por nuestro futuro" habías completado mi discurso de cándido soñador._

¡Puta vida! ¡Todo se fue al carajo! ¡Puta fortuna! ¡Mierda, quiero gritar hasta quedarme afónico! ¡Puta suerte! ¡Quiero perjurar a todos los Santos!

Con tu partida, hermanito, arrastraste mis ganas de vivir. Tú eras mi motor, mi incentivo, eras mi impulso para combatir… más sin ti, estoy derrotado.

"_¿Y cómo sigue esa práctica de la que me hablaste a horas tempranas, aniki?" Me había preguntado, acercándose a gatas hacia mi futon. _

"_Todavía no es de noche, Izuna-chan" afirmé, tomando su angelical rostro para girarlo hacia la claridad que ingresaba por la puerta corrediza. A ver si con esto podía convencerle. _

"_¡Oh! No seas malo, hermano" dice, de inmediato me abraza por detrás. _

"_Hueles a hierba, deberías bañarte de inmediato" indiqué, al sentir ese aire de sus prendas._

"_No. Primero me gustaría jugar contigo…" susurró en mi oído derecho._

"_Después" respondí a secas. "Después"_

¿Por qué te dije "después"? Ahora no habrá otra oportunidad. En cambio hay una tormenta que no cesa, sangrando por dentro, noches en que esas caricias pasadas me acompañan, seguidos de un despertar en que mi soledad es mi única realidad.

"_Lo siento, pero no puedo prolongar mi vida… siento ser tan débil, aniki" _¡¿Por qué no me esperaste?! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que irte sin darme un último beso?!

Quisiera haber podido despedirme de ti.

No volverás… ¿o volverás?

Mis labios se convirtieron en un desierto que nada puede envidiarle a la Suna, hermanito. Los vientos han contusionado mi boca, seca por la sequía que se estacionó, la causa fuente son tus delicados labios que ya no las humedecen. Yo… Izuna, sigo esperando por ese beso que no fue… Aguardo fervientemente por ese casto beso que no puedo ser…

Y vuelve a ser medianoche. Tiempo de olvidar el sueño y repreguntarme si nos veremos a los ojos.

"¿Podré verte algún día, Izuna?" Pregunto confiado en una quebrada locución. Siento que el hielo corta mi garganta, al percibir el eco; esa voz adolorida, mi propia voz, que es devuelta para aumentar, mucho más, mi sufrimiento.

Y vuelve mi delirio.

Por estos territorios se oye un frágil susurro, que el viento se preocupa por sofocar, pero que yo puedo oír. Ni siquiera me detengo a divagar sobre el origen del mismo… Sé, convincentemente, que eres tú… Eres tú, mi amado otouto.

Una silueta fantasmagórica se adelanta a mi refugio, una vieja manta debajo de un frondoso árbol. A medida que la figura se acerca, la atmósfera toma los colores de la vida; trae la primavera a mi unívoco invierno.

Y enseguida las palabras vuelan a mis torpes oídos; es el canto de una delicada criatura:

"_Nos volveremos a ver… Sólo, y sólo, si tú quieres verme en otra vida"_

Esas notas dulces, que amansan mi agonía. Puedo verlo. Ante mí, esa esbelta figura que añoraba. En un atropello intento trasmitirle mis pensamientos, ésta es mi respuesta precipitada:

"¡Por supuesto que quiero, Izuna! Aunque ¿En otra vida? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Lo siento, tu lejanía ha disminuido mi intelecto. Hace de mi entendimiento el reflejo de una idiotez pueril".

"_Siempre serás un ser superior, elevado en cada uno de los aspectos. No digas esas cosas de ti, Mada-nii". _Dice acercándose a mí.

"Pero, Izuna… ¡No te entiendo! Compadécete de mi estupidez progresiva, de este estólido, inferior a una criatura de tus virtudes. Te pido que respondas de manera somera, la oligofrenia reduce mi capacidad de comprensión. ¿Cuándo te veré?"

Sonríe, y sus manos blancas tocan las mías… ¡Tan real! ¡Demasiado tangible! Sus facciones más radiantes, que tragándome esto como un ambiente verdadero, mis ojos se nublan y siento que una parte de mí late fuerte.

Mi corazón está vivo.

Miénteme. Engáñame. Déjame coexistir entre la realidad y la fantasía. No rompas mi alivio, Izuna.

"_En otro tiempo, lugar y espacio, posiblemente nos reencontraremos. Más 'en cambio no' en este presente" _me susurra y aprieta fuerte mis manos.

Tan corta es mi dicha.

Y sus palabras que despedazan mis pequeñas– y absurdas– esperanzas.

"Hoy no, mañana tampoco…" digo, tratando de no ahogarme con mi propia saliva "¿Cuándo llegará ese día? ¡¿Cuándo?!" le exijo una respuesta. No quiero gritarle a Izuna, más su silencio me insta a hacerlo: "¡¿CUÁNDO?!"

Él va soltando mis manos…

"¡¿CUÁNDO?!" grito desesperado e intento agarrar sus manos.

"_Algún día, algún día" _su voz es acallada.

¡¿Cuándo es "algún día"?! Repregunto, y comienzo acorrer tras él que se aleja de mí.

"_Algún día…" Izuna va perdiéndose entre los arbustos._

"¡No te vayas!" Las ramas me impedían acercarme, cortaban mi piel y yo las empujé para seguirle el paso a Izuna.

–No te alejes de mí… ¡No me abandones! –le grito en mi delirio, y las ramas me amarran–. Quédate conmigo… Por favor…

"_Quédate conmigo…"_

"_Por favor"_

"_Quédate conmigo…"_

El eco devuelve mi voz suplicante, me caí. No había nadie en el bosque, solo era yo y algunos animales nocturnos. Entre el dolor y el desgarro, compruebo que otra vez soñé con mi amor. Nuevamente fantaseé despierto.

La cercanía de la muerte, es mi alivio, y secretamente espero mi defunción, para reencontrarme con mi amado… Aguardo pacientemente que alguien encuentre el método para acabar con mi inmortalidad. Irónicamente, ese alguien hará un favor al criminal más soberbio.

No dormí. Mientras esa esfera dorada asoma la cabeza en el horizonte, comprendo que tendré que esperar la vuelta de la noche. El transcurso de las horas podrá ser terrible, aún así vale la pena, ya que quizás mi amor me visitará... en un futuro sueño… Vivo con esa ilusión.

Sólo el sueño me procuraba un sosiego momentáneo.

No es de extrañar que mis últimas esperanzas estén en un pedido:

A ti que has captado parte de mi sufrimiento, y aun estás lejos de comprender enteramente mi desesperación, pero que sabes de mi profunda tortura, que conoces de mi martirio prolongado; tú, alma caritativa, que mis memorias, confiaré, han calado en tu ser; tú que te conmueves por mi desolación, apelo a tu humana compasión. No importando si eres shinobi o kunoichi, amigo o enemigo, partidario o disidente de mi historia, querellante o indiferente, me rebajo ante ti para que atiendas mi auxilio. Te solicito misericordiosamente:

_Mátame…_

_A causa de que mi calma final, significará mi regreso a los brazos de Izuna._

_Reintégrame lo que he perdido._

_"Has de la muerte mi inexplicable felicidad"._

**FIN**

**Tsu:** Un poquito triste este song-fic, ¿no creen? La canción lo amerita, espero que esta desgarradora canción les llegue a sus corazoncitos (como a mí). Respecto del motivo de la muerte de Izuna, declaro abiertamente que esas causales fueron invento mío. El personaje muere, aunque no sé si naturalmente o por causas ajenas a la naturaleza. ¿Alguna duda?

**Saso:** No me quedó claro por qué el presente song-fic está en la Colección, es decir es un MadaIzu, ¿no tendría que ser un fic aparte?

**Tsu: **Podría haberlo puesto como un fic diferente, más cuando empecé con "Por besarte" dije en el summary: "Colección de song-fics de Uchihacest". MadaIzu entra en ese género, por tanto decidí publicarlo en el mismo. Además este songfic _puede_ ser leído como parte de "Curarte el alma". En otras palabras, vendrían a ser las sensaciones de Madara Uchiha. Así que si quieren saber qué sucede con Madara lean los siguientes capis de "Curarte..."

**Saso: **Entendí. Ahora quiero saber… ¿Qué va a pasar, Tsu? ¿Seguimos?

**Tsu:** Si me lo dices así… Amo la música y habrá más songfics en la medida de mi tiempo. Creo que el siguiente será "Inalcanzable" de RBD con pov de Itachi.

**Saso:** Déjame adivinar, vuelves al drama del amor no correspondido porque a ti…

**Tsu:** NUNUNU ¡Cierra la boca!

"_ItaSasu es sinónimo de amor verdadero"_

_(Norma Básica del Uchihacest, inventada por mí)_

_Oyasumi, mata ashita_


End file.
